Not your average human
by Melody-Rose-20
Summary: Beginning after the infamous visit to the movie thetre, Bella gets a call, summoning her home. Who calls her home and will Charlie give up his only daughter so easily? Bella's world has been turned upside down yet again. Will anyone be there do help? AU
1. Bella

When he left, taking his family with him, I was upset but then logic kicked in. He didn't think I was worthwhile of his attention.

And then I thought, Screw you!

It took a week to get to that resolution. I guess I had actually believed that I, Isabella Marie – ex-Dwyer – Swan could be happy.

That first week I was in limbo, business began picking up. My family called incessantly, fearing the worst when I didn't answer and my friends became worried for my sanity.

I couldn't believe that I had put them through that. It was time for a new resolution.

No more.

That's right, no more would I think of the Cullens. They had left me out of some old-fashioned attempt to 'protect' me. What gives them the right? I knew there was a danger that the bloodlust would get to them at some stage. It's a shame that Jasper, the empath was the one to attack me. I guess the sum of the families' reaction to my pathetic paper cut broke his iron-will and he lunged at me. I don't know why Edward had to push me towards a table that held glasses. For all his years on this Earth, he's not the smartest tool in the box, is he?

I could say it was good while it lasted and that I would miss them all. Actually, that's not true. But I won't think about that now.

I need to carry on with my own life. That's why I moved to Forks, to have my own life and to meet Charlie Swan, my real father.

Oh, now you're interested? You see, when Renee married Charlie, she also met this man and they had an affair. She had only been married for a month. The marriage lasted another few months before Renee decided that she no longer wanted Charlie. Add to the fact that she was pregnant, well, I suppose she though that her fancy man was the father and left the best man she would ever know, for someone who would never respect her or any child that would come from their union.

You can imagine how I felt the day I found out I wasn't related to the loser that had spent the past thirteen years calling himself my father. Or maybe you couldn't.

That's for another time.

After that first week, I threw myself back into the world of life. That involved, school, friends, family and work. Like I said, business was picking up. It was good that I had my very good friend, Jacob Black, to help me.

So life continued, until one night, I went to the movie theatre with Jake and for some reason, Mike Newton. The film was awful and poor Mike had to leave the room to throw up. But that might have been because he was coming down with the stomach flu.

Jake chose that night to give me the 'I could be good for you' speech. I felt bad for him. It wasn't his fault that he was irrevocably in love with me. Don't get me wrong, I did like him, I even fancied him, but he wasn't enough for me. He would probably spend most of his days trying to make me see his version of the 'truth'.

However, Fate chose to intervene. Jake began burning up and had to leave. I later found out that he had mono.

Once again, for that week I tried calling regularly, only to receive the distinct impression that I was no longer welcome.

Well, screw you Jake. If you were tired of me, you should have been man enough to say so.

Once again, I was cast aside by someone I had become close to. It was becoming tiring.

However, Fate intervened once again.

I was at home, catching up with work, when my phone rang. The caller was in floods of tears.

"Bella, please, I know that we didn't part on the best terms but I need you. We all do. Please come home."


	2. After the call

After the call had ended, I went into autopilot. My first priority was telling Charlie that I had to go back home for a while. He looked surprised and I couldn't blame him. It wasn't like I spoke constantly of my home life. In fact, I have never spoken of my home life. Luckily, Charlie wasn't one for sticking his nose in where it wasn't wanted. He was upset, in his own way, and offered to come with me but I told him it would be easier for me to go alone.

"You'll ring though, right?"

"Sure, sure."

It only occurred to me later that I had used one of Jake's phrases. Much later.

School was harder to negotiate. I told them as much as I could without giving too much away. They were understandably concerned about the effect this would have on my school work, particularly as this was senior year, but I assured them I had it covered.

Flights were easy to arrange and soon I was on my way back to Arizona.

During the flight I thought about the worst case scenarios in an effort to plan ahead for whatever my crazy family were going to throw at me. The caller had not been very informative and I was too concerned with getting to them to think about why I was called in the first place. After all, family is family. Blood is thicker than water etc, however weak the blood connection actually is. I wasn't afraid to admit that I would do anything for my family. When all's said and down, they're the ones that stick by you through thick and thin. Unlike the Cullens.

As I arrived through the gates, I noticed Kit there waiting for me. He gave me a brief hug before taking the trolley with my luggage. The drive back home was silent. Kit has never been much of a talker, unlike Skye, or even Sal. They could talk for England, as the saying goes.

We pulled up in front of the house and I was struck instantly by the aura of neglect. Despite my regular cheques, the house looked shabby. Toys were scattered across the horribly familiar and miserly front lawn. A few windows were bordered up, the remaining ones were smashed. The front door was in danger of coming off the hinges completely.

I stood with my hands on my hips. "What happened here?"

He looked nervous. "Later. Let's get in, quickly."

The inside wasn't in a much better condition. Wallpaper was peeling from the walls. The place stank of beer and mouldy cigarettes. As for the furniture - what was left of it- it looked like someone had ripped it apart with bare hands.

But all that lost its import as two slender bodies wrapped themselves round mine.

"Bella, you're back!"

"Bella, we missed you!"

I wrapped them in my arms and held them close to me, waiting for their tears to stop. During the commotion, another slender figure walked in. Precious!

"Bella? Is it really you?"

She threw herself at me and once more, I was covered in another's tears. Kit, seeing that our sister wasn't about to let up any time soon, prised the younger kids off me. They went easily, unsure about what to do. I rocked Precious in my arms as she continued to cry. I murmured soothing words and gradually, her tears dried up. She dry sobbed for a little longer and I rubbed her back, as I used to when we were little. The gesture brought comfort and she looked up, her red, teary eyes looking into mine. I placed my hands on her shoulders and guided her to one of the few chairs still intact. She sat beside me, keeping close, as I beckoned to the little ones to join me. They ran to my side and collapsed on my lap. Their arms were firm around my neck and I held them close.

"Its okay darlings, Bella's here now. We'll get everything sorted, once someone tells me what's going on."

I looked around the room. Someone was missing. No, two, I corrected myself.

"Kit, where's Will and Rusty?"

He looked uncomfortable but as he opened his mouth to speak, I heard two sets of footsteps on the second floor. They were coming downstairs, holding a...

"Bella?"

I looked at my brothers and the bundle in Will's arms. Then I looked at Precious.

"Bella, I couldn't tell you over the phone. I t didn't seem right." The tears had made her voice weak, or was that the tension?

I barely heard Precious, my attention was already focused on the form of the baby in Will's arms.

"Bella, this is Grace. Our sister."

Kit ushered the children off my lap and I found that Grace was being pressed into my arms.

"How..."

"She's six months old."

"Renee..."

I breathed in slowly, not wanting to scare the little girl in my arms.

"Yes. I'm sorry Bella. We didn't want to keep this from you. We were going to tell you but..."

But something had happened. Something had changed in the time I had been away.

I kept my attention on Grace. Her hands had begun exploring my face.

"Someone had better start talking because I want answers."

"It started last month. Renee was fighting with _Him_. It was bad Bella, much worse than usual. Renee started drinking again. The hard stuff. She kept on yelling at everyone. They were always out, sometimes not showing up for several days. Then suddenly, they didn't come back. We waited at first but then as the days passed, we realised they had really left this time."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"Because you had your own troubles."

I tried to argue but he carried on.

"I know you would have come but we agreed that we would try to fend for ourselves for a while. You have always stuck up for us. You deserved your own life."

"Then why now?"

"Social services have started dropping by. The neighbours have complained about the state of the house and they say they're worried about us. Plus, the school isn't as understanding as they make out to be."

I nodded, knowing full well how in times such as these, the people closest to you wanted to get rid of the problem, rather than dealing with the situation at hand. Well, I would have to deal with that later, but first, there was my family.

"Pack up whatever you can. We're not staying here."

"Where are we going?"

"We'll find a hotel for the night. I'll take the younger kids and one of you with me then I'll come back to help with this place. We all need a hot shower and a good meal. We'll talk more then."

I loaded Grace, Sal, Skye and Rusty in the car along with Will and we drove to the nearest hotel. I rented one of their suites and ordered room service for the five of them before returning to the carnage I once called home. There wasn't much we could do about the state of the house for tonight. I would deal with it in the morning.

Whilst the rest of them were eating and taking turns in the bathroom, I started looking at real estate options. There were several houses that would be suitable. It was imperative that my brothers and sisters had somewhere decent to stay. I started making a list of things that needed doing.

Find place to stay temporarily.

Get dinner and baths/ showers for family.

Find permanent place to stay.

Clear out house.

Clean house from top to bottom.

See to school situation.

Talk to social services.

Talk to Charlie.

Charlie! Shit, I had forgotten all about him. I stood and grabbed my phone and called his number. He picked up after the second ring.

"Bella? Thank God it's you. Why didn't you call me? I've been waiting for hours..."

I interrupted his rant.

"I'm sorry for worrying you but my family needed me. Things are bad here."

His tone softened. "How bad?"

"Very. I can't go into detail too much now but I'll probably have to stay for a couple of weeks. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Is that a promise?"

"Yes."

We said good-bye. When I hung up, I saw that Sal and Skye had crashed and Rusty had curled himself up in the chair. Will carried them over to the bed, whilst Precious put Grace in the cot that the receptionist had provided. They all looked to me for the plan of action.

"Tomorrow, I'll take Rusty to school and try and talk with his teachers and social services. I'll tell them that I'm here and we'll get through this together. Kit, Will, I want you to clear out the house. We'll have to take most of the furniture to the dump. It's not a good place for Grace or any of you. I know that you have tried your hardest but we can't let the neighbour's complaints cause even more trouble."

They nodded their eyes full of relief that someone else was here to take the load.

"Precious, I want you to make a list of things that the kids need. I'm talking beds, clothes, everything. I'll sort out a hire car that will have enough space for all of us. Will and Kit already have their car. When I get back, you can go to the house. Precious, you can go with them. Then we'll need to clean that house. I'll pick up some cleaning equipment in the morning. Sal and Skye will go to their nursery as usual. They do go to nursery right?"

They nodded their affirmation.

Kit spoke up. "What are we going to do Bella?"

"I think it's best that we leave Arizona. There are too many bad memories here."

"Where will we go?"

There was only one place I could think of. I had moved there a little over a year ago. It was my sanctuary. We were moving to Forks.


	3. Putting the plan in motion

Saying we're moving to Forks is the easiest part. Organising the removal of seven children including a six month and two five year olds? Not so much.

After dropping Rusty, Skye and Sal at their respective schools, my first job of the day was to see to the purchase of an eight seater vehicle that wasn't a van. I spent the morning ringing around car dealerships and had to put up with some of the sleaziest salespeople I have ever met. They were surprised when I requested a look at the engine and a test run of all the options. I eventually found one suitable enough. It was an in a bottle green shade. Not too old either.

By that time, it was noon and I went back to the hotel where we ordered room service. Afterwards, Precious went with Will and Kit back to the house, leaving me with Grace. I decided to give Charlie a call.

"Chief Swan."

"Dad, its Bella."

"Hi Bells, I thought you were calling tonight?"

"I was but I wanted to know if you have the number for a realtor in Forks?"

"What's up Bells? I thought you were coming back home."

"I'm bringing some people back to Forks. Believe me; the house won't be big enough."

"How many are we talking here?"

"Seven."

There was a resounding silence.

"Dad, are you alright?"

"Did you say seven? You're bringing seven people back to Forks?"

I quickly explained that they were all my siblings and that I needed to find somewhere for us all to live. He tried asking about Renee but I made it clear that she wasn't on the scene. He offered to come to Arizona but I persuaded him that the best thing he could do for me was to look out for houses with four or five bedrooms.

"You'll be hard pushed to find houses that size."

Failing that, a couple of houses that were close to each enough to knock down the dividing walls and join together.

"I'll see what I can do Bella. I'll ring tonight."

In the meantime, I decided that the kids needed to get out of the hotel. That morning, I had bought a car seat, pushchair, snugly and everything else I would need for Grace. Renee wasn't the most organised of people and with the house in the state it was yesterday, I didn't want to risk what was already there.

We went out to the local mall. Last night we had slept in what we had worn that day. I bought nightwear for everyone plus more toiletries to back up the remaining supplies. All afternoon, Grace was content to lie in her snugly, watching the crowd. It meant I could get everything I needed, so as a treat, I went to one of the toyshops and picked out a stuffed bear for her. I was in two minds about a stuffed dog and cat, so I picked them up for Sal and Skye. Heaven knows they didn't have that much in the toy department. I also knew from experience how comforting an inanimate toy could be.

Whilst I was out, I received a call from Kit. They had cleared out the house and were returning to the hotel. I picked up the kids en route back to the hotel. They immediately clung onto the toys, giving them names. Sal was now the proud owner of a toy dog called Wolf, and Skye gave her cat the name Bella. I rolled my eyes at the irony.

Later, whilst the bathroom was in use, Charlie rang. He had found a couple of options, the best being on the edge of Forks. There were two four bed houses for sale. He had already mentioned to the realtor that it would be a quick sale and that I would pay 10% over the price to get them by the end of the week. I would ring tomorrow to confirm and asked Charlie to find contractors that would be able to do the work necessary within two weeks.

"I know someone who might be able to. He lives on La Push. His name's Sam Uley."

Uley? Sam Uley? The man who had been sniffing around Jake? I felt a twinge of pain and waited for it to vanish. I couldn't think of Jake now.

"Well, ask him as soon as you can. Tell him I'll pay extra for it to be done in two weeks top."

"Will do. Err Bells, are you sure you can afford this? I know you said that you had money, but this is going to cost hundreds of thousands..."

"Dad, believe me. Money is not an issue. A few years ago a designed a play-station game and sold it to a toy company. They paid me very well."

Up until now, it's been sitting in the bank, earning a high interest. _They_ had seen to that. They had been the ones to set it up for me when I first met time. I'd been recovering in hospital when I met them. They took a shine to me and arranged for me to have a laptop so that I could work on making my designs and plans into a fully-fledged game. I still had that laptop. Even after eight years it was the best present anyone had ever given me. Probably one of the firsts, but more on that later.

"Well, if you're sure. I'll go see Sam tomorrow. Billy will know where he lives. I'll leave you to call the realtor."

We said goodnight and then I heard the click of the dialling tone. I would have liked to be a fly on the wall when Charlie spoke to Sam.

The following morning, I rang to confirm the sale of the house and arranged for the paperwork to be fed-exed to the lawyer I had obtained to manage the sale of the game. He had been hired on a retainer basis, covered by some of the money my almost parents had left me. I would sign them today and then would return to the house to start the big clean, leaving Will with my car so the he could make sure everyone got to school. I would be looking after Grace. Even though it was early days, I was becoming the sibling she looked to the most. I found that I liked having that responsibility. I know if things had been different, I would have coped. However Fate chose to intervene. Anyway, my brothers and sisters kept me busy, so I'm not really missing out.

For the next three days, I scrubbed, scraped, washed and gouged every surface area, before returning to the hotel to wash, eat and sleep. After those days, my next priority was going to the schools to request the transfer all the necessary information to Forks High and Forks Elementary. They were surprised to see me back but didn't ask me how I was coping. Everyone knew that Renee had left us but no-one cared enough to offer help. They all had their own problems.

I arranged a copy of the next fortnight's worth of work. It was important for Precious, Will, Kit and Rusty to keep up. Until we were in Forks, we would spend the mornings working, leaving the afternoons for moving preparations.

I received nightly updates from Charlie. Sam had agreed to the work and was even now hacking at the dividing walls. The realtor had sent over the plans for the house and I requested through Charlie, that he knocked down the wall between the living room and the kitchen in the first house and install a much bigger oven, plenty of cupboard space, and everything else that a family of eight would need. In the second house, the kitchen and dining room were combined to make a bigger lounge cum dining space. Showers were installed in the downstairs bathrooms.

As for the bedrooms, I had already decided that we would all have our own; however we would leave the decorating until we could go shopping for paint. During the second week, we all went out to choose furniture. I would have it couried flat-pack, for Sam to build once the house was ready. I had watched in delight as the kids chose their furniture. They found it hard to understand that beds were for sleeping in. Mattresses on floors didn't count.

Over those three weeks, I had a hard time holding back the tears. I hated that my siblings had been living in filth. Small wonder that they had a hard time from the other kids. Renee had never been the natural mother variety. It was too much to expect that she would ensure her kids were well fed or washed regularly. That had been my job until she had thrown me out and I had moved in with... well, that's not important right now.

The kids each chose bunk-beds. I couldn't deny them. There had been so little to look forward to in life. The little things were the most important. Life wasn't about having the latest gadget or wearing designer clothes. And walking in the latest, most fashionable and ridiculously priced shoes and... Damn, I had sworn not to think of the Cullens anymore. It's been months. Why do they still have the power to affect me?

The rest of us chose double beds. Precious wanted one with an in built TV. I drew the line at that but I would allow her to have her own set in her room. All bar the three youngest would have a TV in our rooms. They would have to manage with the set downstairs.

After those three days cleaning, we chose a basic colour scheme to tidy the house up. We chose the barest amount of furniture so that we didn't have to be in the hotel anymore. I planned to rent out the house when we moved to Forks. Might as well, seeing as I own it.

Despite everything, it felt good being in a clean house again. There would be a cleaning rota along with chore list. I also intended teaching the others to cook. I didn't mind cooking but I would not spend my life picking up after them. They would eventually move out and start their own families. They needed to know the basics and I was more than willing to teach them all I knew.


	4. The Call

**Apologies for the slight delay. Hope you enjoy!**

I had been in Arizona for almost three weeks when Charlie rang to say that the house was finished. Sam had installed the kitchen appliances, built up the furniture, everything. I had had the school send the transfer papers for Kit, Will, Precious and Rusty. Now all that we had to do was move there.

I had the big car and Kit and Will had their five seater. Precious clambered for her own car but we compromised that we would take about it when she was sixteen. For now, she would ride with her older brothers. I arrange for the cars to be shipped to Forks. It would be too much hassle to drive there.

Before we flew out, I took the guys shopping for the bare essentials and suitcases. As with the beds, they took ages making their decisions. It was important that they have their own suitcases as it would add to their own sense of identity. I had promised a trip to Port Angeles over the weekend, so that by Monday, they would be ready to face the school. I realised then that it had been a year since I started at Forks High. I started midweek. At least my siblings would start on the Monday. Less complicated that way. However, they would have to put up with the La Push kids. A month before I had started there, there had been a fire in La Push and the Quileute school had been burnt completely.

It would be fun seeing how they coped with each other. Not.

Friday dawned and we set off for the airport. The cars were already on their way over. Rusty, Sal and Skye were nervous but the others took it in their stride. Grace eyed everything and everyone before lowering her head to my chest, secure in her snugly.

Once in Washington, we clambered into the eight-seater. The five-seater had already been delivered to the new house. Everyone was too nervous to talk, leaving the radio to entertain us. I had given Charlie a list of groceries and asked him to come over when he finished work. We still had a couple of hours to get settled. Plenty of time to tour the house.

The living cum dining room had been decorated with dark mahogany furniture, balanced out by a rich cream on the wools. We were the proud owners of a large corner sofa, three swivel chairs, coffee table, a silver 42" flat-screen and fireplace. We had a large table that would sit us all perfectly. The kitchen was a bright yellow with most of the appliances hidden by wooden cupboards. Even the fridge and freezer were blocked from sight. We had a table that would sit up to ten.

The bathrooms had been painted the same shade of cream, as well as the hallways. The original lounge in the second house had been painted cream with a rich red feature wall, along with mahogany fixtures and a 60" flat-screen. This is where we would be able to have movie nights. Or where we could go when we needed space. Upstairs, the rooms were a basic white. I would choose the colours for Grace but the rest could choose their own when we went to Port Angeles.

A knock on the door disrupted our tour. Charlie was stood there with the groceries. We ushered him into the kitchen, where he let out a whistle of appreciation. I pulled out a beer for him as he sat at the table.

"This is great Bells."

I smiled.

"Everyone, this is my dad, Chief Charlie Swan. Dad, this is Christopher or Kit as we call him, his twin brother Will, Precious, Rusty, Skye and her twin brother Sal, short for Salvatore and this little cutie is Grace."

I pointed to the relevant people and reached out and took Grace from Will.

"You're all Renee's?"

"Yes sir. For all our sins." Kit, the self-titled responsible one – after moi of course - answered.

"Forget the sir business, call me Charlie."

The boys smiled. They liked that he hadn't asked them to call him dad. My dad looked up at Grace.

"Would you like to hold her?"

He put his beer down and held out his arms. She went to him willingly, used to being held.

I rummaged through the groceries, grabbing enough for dinner before putting the rest away. The others grabbed a drink before sitting down. Skye and Sal were nervous around Charlie and stood near me.

"Are they alright?"

"They'll be fine. I think they're worried if they leave me for too long I'll go away again."

Dinner was a simple meal but very appreciated. Charlie seemed to enjoy the company and offered to wash up when we were done.

"It's okay, we have a dishwasher."

He loaded the dishes into the machine while I made coffee. Sensing that he wanted to talk, I asked Precious to put Grace to bed and Sal and Skye to change into their pjs. Skye came over and kissed my cheek. They waved to Charlie before Will and Kit took them upstairs.

"They're all great Bells."

"Don't let them fool you. Once they get settled, you'll be cursing them regularly."

"How are you going to manage?"

"I've decided to switch to home schooling. I'll still graduate with the others but I'll be able to be here for Grace. I'll just go into school for finals."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"They're my family. Just because Renee abandoned them, doesn't mean I will. I love them all and they need some consistency in their lives. I used to look after them when they were younger. They know me better than anyone else."

"I had to ask Bella. I know you're more than capable of looking after them. I know I'm not much good at the parenting thing but I'm here if you need me."

"Thanks dad. Do you want to come over for dinner again?"

"Don't worry about me Bells, you have enough to worry about with the others."

"Dad, it's no bother. I'll be cooking for eight anyway. What's one more?"

"Well, if you're sure? You know me Bells, I never turn down a hot meal."

He left soon afterwards. Once everything was cleared away, I went upstairs to find that the little ones were already in bed. I went to join the others in Rusty's room.

"Hey there."

Precious indicated a space on the bed. "Come sit down Bella, we're just saying good night to Rusty."

"You ok there little man?"

"Yeah. Is Charlie gone?"

"Yes but he'll be here tomorrow."

"That's good. I like him."

I turned to the others. "What about the rest of you?"

"He's a pretty decent guy." Kit announced.

"For a policeman." Will quipped.

"The chief of police." I corrected.

"Whatever. I'm sure once we get settled, he'll be cursing us regularly." Precious smirked.

I stuck my tongue out and the others smiled. We stayed with Rusty until he fell asleep, before creeping out of the room. We all made for our own sanctuaries, collapsing into bed.

Tomorrow would be a long day!


	5. The First day

Morning arrived too quickly. I saw to Grace, Precious helped Skye and Will and Kit were there for Rusty and Sal, despite the fact that Rusty was old enough to sort himself out. Being ten and all, he was nearly a man.

Breakfast was a quick affair and we were soon on our way to Port Angeles. Having said that they could choose the paint for their respective rooms, they had already picked out the shade they wanted. I chose a soft pink for Grace's room. Skye wanted princess pink, Sal chose Green and Rusty, Precious, Will and Kit each chose dark blue, deep purple, grey and a bright blue. They decided that they all wanted feature walls – like mine - so we picked out more of the cream.

By then it was time for lunch. We stopped at a pizza place before returning to the mall. Four excruciatingly long hours later, we had finished. Everyone had enough clothes for a while. The car was packed to the brim with paint, clothes and toiletries. As I unloaded, I sent Will to get more groceries. He came back with my order plus a whole load of stuff I hadn't asked for. I would deal with that later.

Charlie arrived with a crate of sodas, some beers and a huge cake iced 'Welcome to Forks.' The older boys eyed the beer but I sent them a look they had lovingly called my 'not impressed' face. No doubt they would get to know it over the next few days. We settled down to dinner, not fussed with making conversation. The consensus being, 'don't talk, eat'.

By the time Monday dawned, I was ready to get back into my routine. Thanks to the art of non-verbal communication, we – the older ones – knew which of our siblings we were assigned to. It was a good method. After that, I put the Grace, Skye and Sal my car. Will, Precious, Kit and Rusty set out for Forks High. Rusty was nervous about going to school and had asked Kit to go with him to the main office. He probably didn't want his older sister holding his hand. I wasn't offended.

Skye and Sal were very clingy when we arrived at the nursery. They grabbed hold of my legs and the teacher had to bribe them with first dibs on the toys. Grace and I went to the wholesalers for supplies. I stocked up on meats, chicken, bread, vegetables, fruit, squash, tins of tomatoes, tuna, everything. It was whilst paying that I felt someone's eyes on me. I looked up. It was one of the La Push crowd. Not one I'd seen before, but her Native American origins gave her away.

That afternoon, I had an appointment with the school councillor about finishing my senior year. He understood about my situation, unlike the school back in Arizona. We agreed that I would still be able to graduate but I would have to have regular contact with my teachers to keep on top of my studies.

The bell had rung for the end of the day as I stepped out of the office. When I reached the car park, I felt several pairs of eyes on me. Jake was with the others from La Push. I took in his growth spurt, shorter hair and inquisitive stare. I thought he might have come over but he didn't.

"Bella!"

I'd been spotted by Angela, Mike, Jessica, Tyler, Lauren and Ben. They all came rushing over.

**Jake POV**

I'd arrived at the school to be told that we had three new students. Two boys and a girl, from Arizona. Maybe they knew Bella?

We were in History when the new boys walked in. The teacher introduced them as Will and Kit and had them sit near the back. Neither seemed eager to be here and they spent most of the lesson slumped over their desks.

It was later on that we met the sister. She was petite, with rich dark chocolate hair, just like Bella. It wasn't as long though and her eyes were grey. She was pretty cute.

Her brothers though, were something else. All day, they would mope around the school, not paying attention.

It was irritating.

After school, I was waiting with Jared and Paul when I saw her.

Bella. She was back and...

She had a baby?

"Something you forgot to tell us Jake?"

"Didn't think you had it in you."

"Shut up Paul."

I saw her turn. She looked so beautiful. My Bella. God, I love her so much.

She turned away as her friends crowded around her.

"Bella, where have you been? You disappeared."

"I had some things to take care of."

"So, you're back now right?"

"Not really, I'm home schooling for a while. I have someone to take care of."

"Oh my God, she's so cute! What's her name?"

"This is Grace, she's my sister."

Sister? What the hell? Bella never said anything to me about a sister.

"Bella!"

That girl was there again, her brothers shortly behind. I watched as they went over to her.

"How did it go?"

"Can we get out of here? This place reeks of desperation and cowardice."

One of the brothers sent a pointed look in our direction.

I heard Bella say goodbye and make some half-hearted promise to meet up, before getting in her car. The three made their way to their car before following Bella's beast of a car. I longed to go after her but thanks to Sam, I wasn't able to. Yet another thing I can't control.

**Bella POV**

Back at the house, I set the guys to their school work whilst I began making dinner. I deliberately didn't think of Jake. Much.

When the younger ones were in bed and the older ones were off doing their own thing, I took a coffee to the living room to think. Things had been okay in Arizona. Before all the desertion crap. I had been too busy organising the move to think of him. But seeing him today was painful.

He looks so damn good!

But he's got a whole new life now. Responsibilities. Things aren't like they were a month ago. You can hope all you want but it won't change.

I heard a cry from the baby monitor. Grace was upset. She needed me. They all do. Jake doesn't.

That's the way it has to be.


	6. A Natural Progression

**Apologies for the delay. I went to visit some friends of mine from Uni and stupidly left my charger there. But I'm back now and I have a little gift for you all. No, I don't own Twilight, I just borrow the characters. **

**Bella POV**

Life as a single sister-mother was tough. Repetitive. Every day, there was the cooking, cleaning, chaperoning. Living with seven others kept me busy. Then of course, I had my own work to do. There was no way that I was going to fail this year. There were only a few months then school would be over. I would be a Graduate.

Between housework, childcare and schoolwork, I still had my business to run. I longed for the days when I had access to Jake's garage. The first time we met, we bonded over the fact that we were both mechanics. That led me to receiving an invite to his sanctuary. In reality though, I knew he wanted to show off his mad-skills. After all, he had revived a truck from the sixties that probably should have been put out to pasture a decade ago.

Before getting wrapped up with the Cullens, I had gone over there most days to work on the cars Ray sent my way. Jake had been more than willing to offer up space in his beloved sanctuary but I felt bad taking advantage. So I started bringing over dinner whenever I needed the garage.

Jake and Billy were more than happy to help with my excess cooking. I couldn't get used to cooking for just two people and it was better than wasting the food. I hated waste.

Now, cooking for nine seems more natural.

**Kit POV**

I hate school. Always have and always will. I hated the structure and all the god-damn rules. But Bella made all of us promise to finish High School. She reasoned that it would be a way of showing our parents that we worth something or some shit like that. That and she had threatened the idea of summer school. There's no way I'm sticking around this dump any more than I have to.

It reeks of desperation and cowardice. Just like Jacob Black.

He and his posse got on my nerves. They saunter around this dump as if they were Gods. Everyone else gave them a wide birth but I wasn't intimidated. Nor was Will or Precious.

**Will POV**

The shit's gonna hit the fan soon. Kit's wired to the max and Jacob Black is not helping.

Ever since he saw us with Bella, he's been watching us like some damn freak show. I don't know what Bella sees in him. She's always had weird taste in blokes.

This one's no different.

Any day now.

**Bella POV**

The boys are stressing about something. My theory, it has something to do with the La Push crowd. I'm no fool. There's something up with them. Even Jake used to complain about Sam and his cult. Before he crossed over to the dark side, that is.

As long as they stay away from my family, they could be shooting up drugs for all I care.

Charlie comes over most nights for dinner. He usually stays for a while to watch a game. I think it's good for Kit and Will to be spending time with him. There's only so much they can get from an older sister.

Charlie keeps them in line. Mostly.

Rusty and Sal adore him. It makes me wonder if Renee had stayed with Charlie, would they have had more children. Or would she have pissed off as soon as I was born?

Bleh!

**Sam POV**

Sam Uley. Paul Meraz. Jared Cameron. Embry Call. Jacob Black. Quil Atera.

Surely Taha Aki is satisfied with the six of us. There's no need for more to join us.

However, there is another who is showing the signs. Problem number one:

He's not Quileute.

Problem number two?

He's Isabella Swan's brother.

Kit Dwyer was showing all the signs of a shifter. He was aggressive, abrupt and antagonistic. I had Jake, Embry and Quil watch over the boy and I don't like what they're seeing.

I can't even ask Jake to talk to Bella. He's young and it's not safe. I couldn't have her in danger. It would expose us and besides, Jake would be distraught.

I had been surprised when Chief Charlie Swan first approached me about doing some construction work on behalf of his daughter. Surely Bella would be returning to his home? And how the hell could she afford that amount of money?

I took on the job and enlisted Paul and Jared's help, when permissible. Jared was a senior, like Bella but Paul had managed to finish school before all the shit hit the fan. Paul was reluctant to help the girl he had nicknamed the 'Leech-lover' but the cash bonus eased his concerns.

What can I say, he's a practical guy. We all are. We managed to finish a couple of days before the final deadline. Werewolves make good labourers.

My thoughts returned to Bella Swan. She was an enigma. The first time we met, she had been in a near comatose state. The only thing that assured me that she was alive was the way she kept muttering 'he's gone.'

Bloody Cullen. Who the hell abandons his girl in the woods?

According to Jared, she had returned to school after a week. From all accounts, she was doing well.

I'm glad.

It took a few days for me to admit to myself that after seeing her so distraught, I felt protective of her. It was no way near as strong as my feelings for Emily, but it was enough. True, she had been involved with a Leech but no-one deserves to have their heart ripped out.

I returned home to find Emily waiting with a fresh batch of muffins. She was the muffin queen. Sensing my presence she laid the muffins on the table, turned to me, opening her arms. I pulled her in and lifting her off her feet, kissed the signs of my anger. I knew she had forgiven me for scarring her.

But I would never forgive myself.

As I sat down. Paul stormed in from his patrol. He grunted before pulling up a seat and reaching for a muffin. It didn't matter that I might have wanted some alone time with Emily. As Alpha, my home had an open door policy, any time of the day.

"Anything new?"

"The redhead's back. Chased her to the Canadian border before she disappeared. Managed to tear her ankle off."

"You destroyed it?"

"Of course. What do you think I am? Stupid?"

I placated him and he grunted in response. Typical.

**Precious POV**

Life in Forks wasn't too bad. Kit and Will hated it. Rusty tolerated it. Skye and Sal didn't care so much as long as they had Bella with them. Grace didn't have any opinion at all.

I wish I could be so innocent.

Having Bella back with us made the transition easier. She's always been good at taking care of us. When she's around, we have regular meals, someone to talk to and someone to watch out for us. She was much more than an older sister. She was our mom.

I used to call her mom when I was little. The name sort of stuck, especially with Sal and Skye. Sometimes they get confused and call Bella Mom. She doesn't mind. At least I hope she doesn't mind.

You can never be too sure with Bella. She's good at concealing her emotions. I know she loves us all but Grace is her favourite. I don't blame her. She's too young to argue with or talk back to. She accepts affection easily. She's not tainted like the rest of us. She's so damn innocent, it makes me want to hurl.

Bleh!

**Charlie POV**

Life in Forks was good. I had my daughter back. Her family, who clearly worshipped the ground she walked on, had accepted me. I had the family I had once dreamed of having with Renee. The only thing I didn't have was the security of knowing this would last for long.

**Kit POV**

I've been on edge all day. That pussy Jake and his gay boys were watching me. I wanted to rip his eyes out.

It was during lunch that I was ready to blow. Will had been detained and I was on route to the canteen. Black and his gigolos were right in front of me when I felt two solid arms grab me from behind...


	7. The Pack

**Apologies for the delay. I went to visit some friends of mine from Uni and stupidly left my charger there. But I'm back now and I have a little gift for you all. No, I don't own Twilight, I just borrow the characters. **

**Bella POV**

All day, I felt that there was something in the air. Everything went smoothly, as though it was trying to lead me into a false sense of security. The proverbial calm before the storm. The others had settled into the routine. Even Skye and Sal embraced their hours at nursery and no longer clung to my legs, worried to leave my sight.

I was in the kitchen prepping dinner when Precious, Will and Rusty rushed in.

The storm had arrived.

Breathlessly, Precious pulled at my arm. "Bella, you have to come quick. It's Kit."

My heart stopped. "What's wrong?"

"We can't find him."

I rushed into action.

Grabbing my coat and keys, "Will, stay here, watch the kids."

"But?"

"Just do it."

I raced to the car, Precious following close behind. My first place was the school. Precious had heard that the last place Kit had been seen was near the cafeteria and the surrounding woods. The only trace of him was his scent. The musky earth scent was paired with the familiar blend of woods and rain. Jake!

**Sam POV**

Kit Dwyer did not come easy. He was mad as hell and Paul earned the most of it. He kicked and struggled all the way to the car. Jake, Quil and Embry had been dispatched back to school. They would join us with Jared later.

We pulled up outside the Black house. Billy wheeled himself out but he did not stay long. He thought my methods were too extreme. All members of the Council did. Unfortunately they were necessary. Lives were at stake.

Kit struggled. "You bastards, let me go."

Paul tightened his hold again.

Exerting a false sense of calm, I faced the youth. "Kit Dwyer, my name is Sam Uley and..."

He spat at me. "I don't care who the fuck you are. Back off the both of you."

I wiped my face. "No, we can't do that. You're angry..."

"Too right I'm angry."

Paul stepped in. "And you might hurt someone if they get too close. You wouldn't want that would you?"

"Well maybe you know more about that about me." Kit snarled.

We carried on in this way until the long past the time where the others would finish school. Jared led the way.

"Still fighting it?"

"Get over here and shut up."

We dragged Kit further form the house into the woods. Jared and Embry relieved Paul, whilst the three stooges stood watch.

It was then I heard the voice.

"SAM ULEY."

Bella Swan was here. And she was pissed.

"Get your hands off my brother."

Jake tried to placate her. "Bella, please, don't come any closer."

"Get out of my way Jacob. This has nothing to do with you."

His face betrayed his pain at the loss of Bella's regard. Another thing to blame me for. It was getting old.

Meanwhile, Kit tried to escape once more with a new sense of urgency. He failed.

"Sam, tell your henchmen to step away from my brother or I swear they won't be able to walk for a month."

"Oh yeah, what are you gonna do Leech-lover?" Of course Paul would put his foot in it.

Her eyes snap to his. "No-one's talking to you so shut the hell up."

"Is that the best you got, little girl?" He crossed his arms.

"Paul, cool it. Bella, please go."

"Sam, I don't care what you do to the others but you're not having my brother! Now let him go."

"Aww, poor leech-lover is here to save the day." He stepped closer to her. His eyes were glinting. "Step away little girl."

**Bella POV**

I pushed forward, tackling Paul to the floor. Before he had a chance to move, my foot was on his Adam's apple. I looked up at the others.

"What in hell?" Embry yelled.

Jake cried out, "Bella get away from him."

I looked straight into the Alpha's eyes. "Sam, release my brother and I'll release your mutt."

Paul cried out beneath me. "Sam!"

"Bella move away." Jake's cries were more urgent.

Calmly, I balanced more on my foot. "Sam if you don't let my brother go, I'll smash his throat."

Sam gave in. "Jared, Embry let him go."

They released him. He gripped his arms, losing his balance. My foot stayed in its position.

Assertively, "Precious, take Kit back to the car."

Precious had stood away from us. She didn't like to see anyone in pain.

She cried out. "Bella."

"Do it."

I waited until Precious had pulled Kit a safe distance. Paul was struggling underneath my foot and I was tempted to leave him there. Slowly, I moved my foot and stepped away as the angry and humiliated man began phasing.

"Bella step back. Paul, calm down NOW."

His command was useless though as the man had disappeared to be replaced by a large silver wolf.

A very large silver wolf, out for my blood.

I heard commotion behind me as Jacob Black leaped forward, shifting instantaneously into a russet coloured wolf. The red lunged at the silver, rolling in the mud, disappearing into the forest. I was left alone with three Quileutes. Sam dredged up some remnants of control.

"Embry, Jared, take Bella back to Emily's place."

Jared attempted a joke. "Guess the wolf's out of the bag."

I crossed my arms and glared. "I'm not going Sam. I need to see to my brother. Or have you forgotten how you manhandled him."

Sam tried to speak but I didn't want to hear it.

"Save your explanations for someone who cares. Billy Black and the others may think you're God but I don't give a damn. Touch my brother or any other of my siblings again and I will kill you. That goes for the rest of you too."

With that, I left.

**Precious POV**

When Bella arrived at the car, she didn't say a thing. We drove back to the house, where we brought Kit back to his room. He wasn't too bad, mainly shaken up. He settled down after a while and we left him to sleep.

Bella was overly calm, seeing to the interrupted dinner. After the kids were in bed, she went out to her garage to work on one of the bikes that Ray delivered a few days ago. She still hadn't come in by the time I went to bed.

I awoke to the smells of fresh cornbread, hoe-cakes and waffles. Bacon and sausages were sizzling in their own fat. Skye, Sal, Rusty and Grace were already at the table, enjoying their juice and milk.

Bella didn't need to look up from the hob. "Take a seat."

A fresh plate of breakfast was laid in front of me. I wolfed it down. As I reached for seconds, Will and Kit came pounding down stairs. Kit seemed none the worst for yesterday's events although he had some vivid looking bruises on his arms. He caught me staring and my head dropped back to my plate.

As we were clearing up, something outside caught Bella's attention. Four bare-chested men were approaching our home.

**Bella POV**

I knew that Sam would come here. I wasn't too sure whether he'd bring the whole pack though. The rest must be patrolling or something. I turned to Rusty.

"Rusty, take Grace, Skye and Sal to the living room. We have company. Stay there until one of us comes to get you."

I removed Grace from her chair and placed her in his arms. Will ushered him out the room. Skye was reluctant to leave but I sent a smile her way and she left eventually.

I nodded to Precious to open the door, just as Sam raised his arm to knock.

"Bella."

"Well don't stand there all day. You're letting a draft in."

He entered, unsure.

He scanned the room. "Is there somewhere we can talk privately?"

"Anything you have to say to me can be said in front of my brothers and sister. Can you be quick though, we haven't got all day?"

He waited until Paul, Embry and Jared were in. He cleared his throat. "Well firstly, I wanted to apologise for yesterday." He focused on Kit. "Things didn't go to plan but you had been showing signs of phasing."

"Wow, you really know how to apologise."

"Will? Get to the point Sam."

"I couldn't have you exposed to the humans. There would be too many questions."

My siblings looked to me. "I understand that. We all do. But why did you get involved in the first place?"

"I, er, I have some experiencing with phasing and the problems it can cause, particularly when in public."

Shrugging, "That still doesn't answer the question. For your information, in the years my brother has been phasing, he has never lost control. It was only recent events that increased his stress levels. But thank you for your concern."

**Sam POV**

I don't believe it. We had been dismissed!

Standing, "Bella, don't you think we need to talk more about this?"

"Why?"

"Surely you must have questions. I know I do."

"Maybe I do have questions but I doubt you would answer them. I thought you Quileutes were all for keeping things within the tribe. Or have I been mis-informed?"

"Usually you would be right, but after yesterday, I think that rule can be pushed aside."

Kit interrupted with a sly grin. "You mean because Bella nearly snapped your guy's neck?"

"Damn I missed it. Fancy doing another demo?" Will uttered.

Paul frowned. "Er, no."

Kit smirked. "Shame."

"Enough." Turning to Sam, "If you have questions then ask and maybe we'll answer them."

Clearing his throat, "You said that Kit had control over his phasing. How do you know?"

Precious laughed, steadily growing bored. "Because, douche bag, Bella's been looking after us all her life. She knows the best and worst of us. She would never go around eye-fucking young boys only to grab them from behind. She trusts us and we know full well not to phase in public. Clearly, you need her help with that."

All casualness vanished, "What are you?"

Will spoke up. "We're human. Just like you."

"Bullshit. No human can overpower a werewolf." Paul interrupted.

I laughed. "A werewolf? Is that what you're calling yourselves?"

Jared was unsure. "Why not? What would you call us?"

Bella dropped all pretence of clearing up. "Shifters. Werewolves only phase at a full moon. The process is long and intensely painful. Bones are broken and reset as the person faces intense physical and mental trauma. They have to give into the animal within to phase completely. From what I've seen of you. Your change is triggered purely by an emotional response. You give into the anger that causes you to phase. Kit fights it. He knows what's at stake. Maybe he can teach you self-control."

"Do you all phase?"

"Just Kit. The others have their own skills. Much like you guys, it's all about genetics."

"Well, what the hell are you? You're not completely human."

"No, we're so much more than that."

Pausing for dramatic effect, Precious released the word from its cage.

"Demons."

**Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry POV**

Oh.


	8. Meet the Demons

**Bella POV**

The minutes dragged as the Pack digested this titbit, I finished clearing the kitchen, making a list of what I had to do today. I needed to go food shopping again. I'll have to see about some sort of delivery system. Surely even a town as small as Forks could handle that!

**Kit POV**

I almost felt sorry for the Pack. It's not their fault they're slow. Maybe we should have used smaller words? Too late now.

I can picture them all thinking, "Demons? AH!" Yeah, that's right Jakey-boy, I'm a demon and proud of it.

**Precious POV**

This is getting boring now.

"Bella, are you going shopping today?"

"Yep, the cupboards are bare."

"I'll come with you. Can we go to the beach later?"

"Of course. I'll make a picnic."

**Sam POV**

What the hell? How can they go on as normal after that? Demons? Werewolves? Vampires? Oh my!

I wish they hadn't mentioned food. I could hear the boy's stomachs start to rumble already. I rose, the others following in my wake. It's not too bad being Alpha, if some of the benefits are blind obedience.

Coughing, I turned to Bella. "Well, I can see your busy, If there's no questions, we'll be going."

"Ok."

Well there's our answer then.

"Bella, why don't you come over later. We can talk more then."

She looked puzzled. "Why? I see no reason for all of us to sit down and talk. As far as I'm concerned, we can carry on as we were."

I felt Jake stiffen. I knew how hard it had been to leave Bella.

"Well, I thought that as we all know where we stand we could..."

"Could what? Team up? Work together for the benefit of mankind?"

Kit piped in with, "Just imagine, the Demons and the Wolves, working alongside each other, ridding the world of Vampires."

The others snickered at that. Even Paul managed to crack a smile.

"We'll think it over. Now, I have things to do. You can show yourselves out."

With that, Bella left. We heard her enter the room and the loud cries her appearance caused and the contentedness the younger children felt.

"Well, if you change your mind, you know where to find us." I said to no-one in particular.

**Bella POV**

The supermarket was more than happy to arrange a delivery, as long as I spent over $100. Huh! I could spend that and more quite easily. So from next week, I would be putting my order in online and voila, no more food shopping.

It was then I realised that whilst I wasn't overly keen on the wolves, the others might not feel the same. Mainly Kit. He was a shifter after all, a restless one. I knew he hated school and it was only at my behest that he stayed. Maybe I could find a way to get over Sam's ego and be there to support my brother's choice?

It was doubtful.

By the time I arrived home, the others had done all the housework and the washing. I set to unloading and baking.

**Sam POV**

I was genuinely surprised to hear the sound of a vehicle pulling up outside my house. I knew it had been a long-shot, asking Bella and her family to join us. However, their appearance made me smile. There was so many of them. How one woman could give birth to so many children was a mystery. As an only child, I admired the obvious camaraderie between them. Of course, the Pack were like my family, but blood is always thicker than water.

"Bella."

"Sam."

"Come on in."

I saw Emily look up from the oven and her face fell as eight more entered the room. We were already close to bursting with the whole pack here. I saw how they all gave a brief stare at Emily's face, only to turn away pretty quickly. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Emily, meet Bella Swan."

"The Vampire Girl?"

There were raised eyebrows amongst the siblings, but Bella held up her hand, holding them off.

"To my shame. So you must be the wolf girl?"

"I guess so. Well, I'm engaged to one. Muffin? Grab one quick before the others get them all."

"That's ok, we brought our own food." Bella placed the bag on the floor, took out a container and opened it to reveal, "Pie?"

"Ooh, what kind?"

"This one's apple."

"Bella's the pie queen." Precious stated.

Bella set the tin on the table, reaching in the bag to pull out two more containers. Jacob reached his hand toward one but Bella slapped it away, making the rest of us laugh.

"There's also pork and apple and a key lime pie. I thought about making Mississppi Mud pie but I ran out of time."

There was collective horror from the siblings."Not Mississppi Mud pie!"

They all burst out laughing. Must be an in-joke.

**Bella POV**

As expected, the pies were wolfed down – pun intended – and I received a thumbs up from everyone.

"You'll have to cook more often."

"Sorry, but those pies are a one-time deal. If you want more, you'll have to earn them."

"Earn them?"

Clearly the Pack were so used to Emily doing all the cooking that the thought of helping was foreign to them. Typical men.

"Yes. If Bella needs us to do something, like cleaning, she bribes us with pie. My favourites the pacifier."

"So, where do we sign up for work?"

"I'll let you know."

**Jacob POV**

I watched as Bella and her family interacted with the others. The younger ones were shy at first, clinging to her side. Bella made the introductions.

Pointing to the appropriate person, "Emily, these are my brothers, Kit, Will, Rusty and Sal – short for Salvatore. These are my sisters, Precious, Skye and this little cutie is Grace."

Emily was surprised. "So many of you. How do your parents cope?"

The temperature dropped as Kit, Will, Precious and even Rusty tried to hide their frowns. Bella, on the overhand, gave a polite smile.

"I helped a bit. So, is it just you cooking for these guys?"

"Yes, just me. But I don't mind. I like it."

"Well, if you ever want a hand, I've got a few volunteers who wouldn't mind."

The boys were stumped. "We wouldn't?"

"It's good for you."

Precious smiled. "Bella's a firm believer in many hands make light work. Plus, it means that we get all her tips."

"You all cook?"

"It's either help out or we lose out on dinner."

"Hm, I'll have to remember that."

I eyed the Pack, who were all thinking the same.

We're in trouble. Big trouble!

**Bella POV**

We spent most of the day at Sam and Emily's. They were all quite decent. For shifter-wolves. Clearly, they all thought the world of Sam. He was their Alpha. Emily must be like the Pack mother. I wanted to puke at the way she dithered around, making sure they had all they needed. If that was me, they would be helping, not lounging around. They were all able after all.

Everyone here were all tied together by the wolf gene, bound forever. What's more, they were all family. Sma and Emily were the parents, Embry, Quil and Jake, their young overgrown boys, Paul the hot head relative and Jared, the joke cousin.

There was an awkward moment, much later, when Sam asked me about the Cullens.

"What do you want to know?"

"Did they know someone with red hair? Or anyone with dreads?"

"Well, we met two nomads called Victoria and Laurent. Why?"

"They've been coming around here, sniffing around. Paul managed to rip the red head's ankle off before she got away. She keeps coming back here but we can't figure out what she's after."

I couldn't believe it. "That bitch. She hasn't got a clue."

All eyes turned to me. "Do you know her?"

I sighed. "We met last summer. I was with the Cullens, playing baseball when three nomads came across us. There was one called James who got a bit close to me. He ended up following me back to Phoenix and the Cullens killed him. Victoria happens to be his mate, so I guess she's after revenge."

My brothers weren't happy. "Wait, you were home and you didn't call?"

"It was hardly a social call. Anyway, the Cullens didn't know about you so..."

"So, you're ashamed of us now."

"Shut up Kit, of course I'm not ashamed of you. I didn't want to drag you guys into the Vampire world. Besides, it didn't last long enough."

"So what happened? Did he break up with you?"

"He left your sister in the woods. I found her barely conscious and deathly cold..."

"Kit, if you're going to phase, step outside. I'm sure Emily doesn't want her kitchen wrecked. Will, go cool off too."

"Is Will a shifter?"

"Not exactly. He just has a bad temper. The fresh air will do him good."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get them riled."

"You were only doing what you thought was right. I appreciate your position as Alpha but don't get any more involved. I think we better go. Let me know if you need a hand with Victoria."

"Oh yeah, what can you do?"

"You'll be surprised wolf-boy. I'm not just a pretty face. I have all kinds of mad skills. We all do."

Kit and Will were waiting by the car when we stepped out.

That night, I thought about the Cullens. I was glad that I wasn't tied to Edward anymore. He was too tame for me. If it had carried on any longer, I would have become bored. His type aren't for me.

I need a real man.


	9. Revenge is a dish best served icy cold

Victoria was on the rampage. Laurent, her messenger had been slaughtered by the wolves and _that_ _girl_'s heart was still beating.

However, unbeknownst to Victoria, the wolves had a new secret weapon. Will Dwyer's demonic abilities were the most dangerous and exciting. He like Kit was more than willing to help get revenge on the scum that threatened their sister's existence. It would go to some lengths to make up for the sacrifices she had made for them in the past.

The plan was simple. Lure out the bitch and kill her.

Bella was more than happy to provide the necessary blood that would lure in the vampire. They devised amongst themselves that she and Will would be the bait.

"Absolutely not. We can't put a human at risk."

Will snorted. "I'm no human. You've been tracking this bitch for months and the closest you've come to is Paul ripping her ankle off. I can and will help."

Sam was in full Alpha-mode. "How? What makes you so special?"

It went against every instinct the Pack had to put anyone at risk. Sam hated that he did not have full control in this. He had practically begged the demon siblings to let him in on the secret but they were adamant. It was a family matter. They gave him the choice to accept it or butt out completely. At least this way, he and the others would be part of the plan.

The day dawned bright. It was ironic really. Forks never had the best weather, or the best timing. Still, there was no time to waste. Kit left early along with the rest of the pack. They were going to scale the perimeter. Bella took her younger siblings to Emily's. As though they sensed danger, Skye and Sal were overly clingy and Precious had to prise their hands away from Bella. She comforted Skye, whilst Rusty comforted Sal. He was also worried but his faith in his sister was so intense, he focused all of his energies on Sal.

Bella and Will made tracks, stopping along the way for Bella to spread her blood on the trees. Sam had suggested that she prick her finger but she had gone one better by sticking a large blade in the palm of her hand. They had winced but they could not argue over the concentration and the impact it would have.

Their chosen destination was the meadow where Laurent had met his demise. They sat together, waiting for Victoria.

**Victoria POV**

She was here!

It had been all too easy to slip past the mutts and the scent of her blood was so intoxicating, so fresh. I couldn't wait to drink from her and...

Oh look, she's brought a friend. Two for the price of one. It's my lucky day!

"Well, well, well. It's been too long Bella."

There was no trace of fear in her eyes. In fact, she seemed... bored? "Victoria. You're looking the same."

Why isn't she running? This isn't going to be as fun as I'd hoped. Is she really so stupid as to sit there, like a martyr?

"What's wrong Victoria? I would have thought you'd be glad to have found me."

Something wasn't right. It was too easy to get her. Almost as though... No, it couldn't be.

She rose from the ground, pulling the other one with her. "Victoria, I'm right here. I'm fed up of your games, so let's get this over with."

The other one spoke, "Or maybe you need an incentive."

I watched as she pulled out a small army knife. She opened it and grazed it across her arm, enough to draw blood...

**Will POV**

The bitch lunged at Bella. I stepped in front and her cold arms closed around me. She bared her teeth.

I was calm and in full control. She had no chance.

I smiled.

**Victoria POV**

Heat waves travelled through my body as the smell of smoke hit my nostrils. He smiled.

I was on fire!

"What are you?"

My eyes met _hers. _"Poor Victoria. You think James loved you? Do you really think if he was really your mate that he would have left you to come after me? It's over Victoria. You lose."

"You bitch, James loved me..."

"He was using you Victoria, just like Edward and the Cullens were using me. They wanted me around because I reminded them of what it was like to be human. James wanted you around because you were good with escaping. To him, you were a toy. Nothing more. You know, we're quite similar. The only difference is that I'm not about to die for my ex's foolishness. Good-bye Victoria."

The flames rose over my body. As I tried to bat them out, the boy stepped away.

"No, wait, no."

"You asked for this bitch. No-one threatens my sister and gets away with it."

The last thing I saw was the glint in Bella's eyes, before the flames overpowered my sight and I crumbled...

**Sam POV**

We arrived in time to see Will shake in Victoria's hold.

I shook my head, confused, _"I thought he wasn't a shifter?"_

Kit snarled _"He's no."_

"_Then what is he?"_

"_Just watch, idiot. You won't want to miss this."_

Having been somewhat reassured by Kit, we watched as flames emitted from Will's body. They danced all around the leech, consuming her body until she was no more than a pile of ashes.

Bella glanced over at us. "Well, what do you reckon?"

"_Not too shabby. I'd say seven out of ten for overall outcome."_

_Wait? How was it that Bella could communicate with us?_

"No way, that was the most control Will has ever had. Especially after the last time."

_Flashes of a smoked out house blurred in our heads. Had Will really done that?_

"_All of us are psychically linked. So whenever I'm in shifter mode, Bella knows where I am or what I'm feeling."_

"_Does she know ou_r thoughts?"

"_No. She shuts you out. You know, common decency or privacy or something like that"._

"_Can you hear her?"_

"_She only lets us hear what she wants us to hear."_

"_Man that sucks."_

"_Tell me about it."_

I was about to speak when a new scent entered the clearing. It smelled familiar but I couldn't say where I knew it from.

"Bella?"

**Bella POV**

I saw her before she called out,

"Bella."

"Hey Ray. You can come and get it."

"Is there any left?"

"Of course. I promised didn't I?"

Whilst Ray got down to business, I noticed that Sam was in a heavy debate with the Pack. He chose to phase human before coming over.

"Bella, what's going on?"

"It's ok Sam, we've got things covered. You can go and we'll meet you at yours."

"Bella..."

"If it makes you feel better, I'll explain everything later. Now please, just go."

He went reluctantly. When Ray had collected the ashes, she assured us that she would come to Sam's as soon as possible. Kit had left with the pack, leaving Will and I to make the journey. The Pack were in full attendance. And they were pissed.

"Bella, you're going to answer our questions."

I shrugged "Alright."

"I've had it up to hear with you with-holding information. This affects us too and... Did you say alright?"

"Yes, so go ahead."

He waited until we were all sat down. Rusty had the younger children in the lounge area.

"Will?"

"Fire demon."

There were collective nods of approval and excitement.

"And that girl?"

"She's a good friend of mine. She's also a messenger for the supernatural. You know, the errands girl."

"Does she know about us? Did she ever talk to you..."

"It's physically impossible for her to talk about other supernaturals and share information. Plus, it's more than her life's worth. She'll be here soon. Anything else?"

He paused. "What are you? I know you're not human."

"I'm Charlie Swan's daughter. So technically I am mostly human. However, growing up amongst demons has naturally taken its toll. It's made me more durable."

"How long have you been this way?"

"It all began when I was thirteen. I had to learn how help them gain control of their skills. How to help them all live normal lives. Kit's told you that we're psychically linked. That's true but that's more to do with our blood connection than anything else. I know how to help them with their powers. Kit has also been a big help in training them..."

"Training? For what?"

"How to fight and take care of themselves."

"Where did he learn to fight?"

"That's his story. Don't push him. He'll tell you when the time's right."

"We won't. You have my word."

I nodded. I saw a gleam of respect in their eyes. They didn't realise that I didn't need their respect. I was the eldest child. It's my job to care for them.

"How do you cope with all that?"

"They're mine and they're family. That's all that matters. If anyone tries to hurt them in any way, they soon regret it. They know I've got their backs covered and they have mine."

Emily nodded. "I feel the same way about Sam. Even though he's the stronger of us, if anyone tried to hurt him, I'd do I can. Even though I'm only human."

"Never doubt yourself Emily. You're more than human. After all, it's not everyone who can put up with a pack of wolves on a daily basis. They're not the brightest bunch."

"Hey!"

"Oh shut up and grow a pair. Can you honestly say you'd be willing to cook after a long patrol?"

"Hey, we're protecting the tribe here."

"That's just genetics. Emily cooks and cleans for all of you whilst you lounge around, too lazy to pick up after yourself."

"Bella, cool it. It's not their fault that Sam forgot to house-train them."

"It's okay, I don't mind. I enjoy this."

"Well, if you ever feel like taking a break come over to ours. I'm sure they can manage ordering takeout."

"Alright, I'll hold you to that."

"Sam, say something. We're all losing our man points here."

"Oh, you lost them as soon as you started that sentence."

"Whew, you can practically taste the testosterone in here. Bella, I'm surprised you haven't grown a penis."

All eyes turned towards the door at Ray's sudden appearance.

"Actually, I have. It's only an inch though. I'm sure it won't take long to grow."

"Well maybe you'll show me?"

"Later. Guys, this is Ray. Ray, meet the Pack."

Sam rose from his chair, holding out his hand. The Pack followed his lead, however, when she reached Embry, his grip was tighter and there was a look of pure adoration on his face.

"Did he..."

Ray turned to me and I shrugged.

"Er, Embry..."

"Yeah..."

"I'm going to need my hand back now."

Two days later, the Pack had decided to throw a bonfire to celebrate Victoria's destruction. Charlie had offered to baby sit the younger ones. I made sure that there was enough food in the fridge and I gave him full control of the remote.

Kit, Will, Precious and I rode together. Ray had some last minute errand to do. She would meet us there. She parked up around the same time we did. Embry and Jake were waiting on us.

All throughout Billy's telling of the legends, Kit paid more attention than he ever did in class. I understood. As a shifter demon, this meant more to him than the rest of us. All the legends were full of such courage and loyalty. They were awe-inspiring.

Later, when the food was served, I noticed that Embry and Ray had left the group. The Pack knew something was happening but wouldn't divulge any details. I sat close to the fire, watching the flames dance. Sensing movement, I looked up. Paul stood, holding a beer out.

"No thanks, I'm driving."

He shrugged as if to say 'you're loss'. He perched next to me but didn't start talking. We stayed like that for a while.

As the embers cooled, the Pack began returning to their respective homes. Embry and Ray had returned and noticing how droopy-eyed Precious looked, I decided it was time to leave. Charlie was flat out on the sofa by the time we arrived home; Rusty curled up next to him on the sofa. I nudged him awake and sent him to bed, pulling a blanket over Charlie's sleeping form.

The next few days were pretty dull after the intensity of strategising. I looked after the kids, caught up with assignments and work and spent time with the pack. They were all at ease now that the threat had been diminished and it wasn't unusual for us to be spending time on the beach, as long as the weather permitted.

One Saturday, they had planned to take me cliff-diving. Paul insisted that he hold my hand the first time but after that, I jumped on my own. I found the rush was exhilarating and my screams were ones of ecstasy. Kit was keen to fit in with the Pack's tendency of pushing each other off the cliff. Will was quite the enthusiast but it was Precious who held the star quality. She dove off the cliff as though she were born for it. All her natural grace paid off and it was quite the sight to see.

The Pack were naturally impressed.

"So is that what she is? A water demon?"

I didn't pretend to misunderstand Emily.

"Yep, that's her thing. She always was a water baby. She has the temperament to match it."

"What about the others? Have they got some skill or is it too early?"

By now we were all on the beach, taking in the sunset.

"Demons start showing signs at five years old and they generally become fully fledged by ten or twelve if they haven't got someone to help take control."

"Five? That's rough."

"Where does that leave you?"

I turned to Paul.

"Well, you don't seem to have any extra special gift and..."

"You're right. I didn't follow the usual pattern. They reckoned I was a slow starter."

Precious put her hand on my shoulder. "Bella, you don't have to say anything."

Sam agreed. Paul's focus stayed on me. "Yeah, don't mind us."

I sighed. "It's no secret really. After a while, the theory didn't seem so fool-proof. They decided to test my reflexes. That's when the doubts kicked in."

They were puzzled.

"About my parentage. The sperm donor couldn't believe that it was taking any child of his so long to show the necessary signs. He decided that I couldn't be his child after all."

"What did he do?"

"Pushed me off the roof."

**Jake POV**

The silence was killing us. Bella was so nonchalant about this. Her father - sorry, the man Bella had assumed to be her father - had pushed her off a roof? Who the hell does that? How did she even survive?

We listened as she continued, dispassionately. She had been in a body cast for a whole year and six months of that she was in a coma. During that time, her whole family had left New Orleans for Arizona. How could anyone leave their child so easily?

"I didn't go back to them until I was thirteen."

We tried to get more details out of her but she'd closed up and we couldn't push any more.

She'd tell us one day. At least I hope she would.

**Bella POV**

I needed to get away for a bit. All their pity was giving me a headache. There was only one place I could go where I could have some time to myself. Bliss.

The drive to Charlie's was short. I reached for the key I hadn't used in a while. The door opened easily enough. I was hot by a strange sickly sweet smell.

"Bella?" There was a tiny hurricane of energy flowing my way. I reeled back under its force.

"Alice?"

The pixie's screeching irritated me. "Can you explain to me how you're alive?"

**I know nothing about Demons; I've just messed around with their existence. Apologies to any who are reading this and want to hunt me down. Please, let me live! I'm a humble human who doesn't even own Twilight!**


	10. The Return

Alice's question was still ringing in my ears. How am I alive? She hasn't seen me in months and that's all she has to say?

Unbelievable.

I remained calm. "Why, what did you see?"

"I saw you jumping off a cliff. How could you out yourself in danger like that? Why would you want to kill yourself? What about Charlie?"

My tone chilled a few degrees and I glared. "What about Charlie? Well what about the little human you left behind? Huh! Did you ever think of her whilst you were swanning off to wherever you've been?"

Shocked, she gasped, "What are you saying? Of course we did. Bella, we left for you."

"Really, I don't remember asking you to."

"Bella, we love you. You're our sister."

Pushing away from her, "Bullshit. If you loved me so much you wouldn't have left."

"It's not that simple."

"Bella." I didn't hear the door open or someone approaching me.

"Jake, what are you doing here?"

"We wanted to see if you were alright. What is she doing here?"

"I could ask the same thing about you, mutt."

Jake snarled "Don't get me upset, it could end very badly."

I put my fingers to my mouth and whistled. "Hey, shut up. First off Alice, Jake is my friend."

She looked at me as though I'd gone mad. "Bella, you do know that werewolves are not good company."

Jake's "I'm not a werewolf" merged with mine own. "He isn't a werewolf."

"And secondly, you haven't explained why you're here. So talk."

Alice stepped back. "Well, I saw you jumping off a cliff. I came to help Charlie with the funeral arrangements."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Well, aren't you the organised one. Well, you can see I'm alive now. Did you tell anyone else?"

"No. Edward hasn't been with us for some time. It's too hard for him."

Pathos, thy name is Edward Cullen.

"Well, as you can see, all is well here. You can go now."

"But?"

"Thanks for stopping by."

We watched as Alice left the house. In that moment, I was wrapped in Jake's arms.

"Are you okay?" His concern consumed me.

"Mhm, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, how many of them are here?"

"It's just Alice and hopefully, she'll be heading back to wherever soon."

He sighed. "I thought...I was worried that if he ever came back, you'd..."

"That I'd go back to them? No, that's not possible. Even if I didn't have my family to look out for, I wouldn't go back."

I lowered myself to the sofa, he sat next to me. I laid my head back. The phone rang.

"Just leave it."

The ringing continued to grate on my nerves. Jake was nervous. My attitude or lack of attitude bothered him.

I didn't care.

The ringing stopped, only to start up again. Alice flew in as it once again stopped.

"Why didn't you answer the phone?"

I didn't bother looking at her. "What's it to you?"

She nearly screamed. "Bella that was Edward. Rosalie told him why I was here and he thinks you're dead." I shrugged. "Bella, he's gone to the Volturi. He wants to die too."

Jake growled as she put her small hand on my arms.

"You touch her and I'll rip your arm off."

"Bella, we have to go now. If we wait we won't make it in time."

"So go."

"Bella! This is Edward. Edward!"

I looked at her, raising my brow. "You know what Alice, the night you all left; Edward promised me that it would be like he never existed. Perhaps now he will make true on his promise."

Alice left in a state of shock. I leaned my head back and felt Jake's eyes on me. I couldn't bring myself to look at him. Later, I heard him talking to someone. It was probably Sam, wanting to know what was happening. I heard Jake's side of the conversation.

"No it was just the one. The little pixie. No, she's fine. Hang on, I'll ask. Bella, are you staying here tonight?"

"I should probably get home."

"The Pack are there now. Emily says she fed them out of the freezer. She hopes that was okay?"

"Well, that's what it's there for. Are the kids in bed?"

"Yeah, they waited as long as they could but they're all wiped."

I nodded, gathered my stuff together, locked up and drove over. Emily was waiting with a full plate in her hands.

"You look exhausted. Sit and eat."

I mumbled thanks and sat at the table with Jake. It felt weird having someone take over. I didn't like it. I mean, Emily was great and all but her mothering instincts were wasted on me. She was much better wiping the noses of the Pack. They needed all the help they could.

As my head hit the pillow, I expected to fall straight to sleep. It was not to be.

The next few days were somewhat challenging. Deadlines were coming up and revision fever had set in. The Pack had taken to dropping in quite regularly and Emily would often arrive bearing muffins. Ugh, what is it with Emily and muffins? They're tasty and all but not every day. Luckily the others hoovered them up at a rate of knots.

Five days after Alice's sudden appearance, Precious came running in. I looked up from the oven and Emily, Sam and Paul looked up from where they are keeping Grace occupied.

"Bella, they're back. The Cullens. They're here."

Growls came from Sam and Paul. They started talking about arranging a meeting at the treaty line. Jake had arrived shortly after Precious and ran over, pulling me into a hug.

"Jake, can't breathe."

"We won't let them hurt you again. Sam's going to meet with them tonight and he'll find out how long they're here."

Whatever.

I looked around and saw that Sam and Emily had left, leaving Jared, Embry and the others here. It looks like they were settling in for a long night.

**Sam POV**

We met the Cullen at the treaty line at 7pm.

"Alpha Uley, we're here to inform you that we're back in Forks for the foreseeable future."

What, they were settling?

"Why have you come back?"

"Alice had a vision with regards to Bella. We've come back to see her."

Could he really be that dense? "And what makes you think she wants you here? Your son left her alone in the woods. You all abandoned her and now you expect to walk back into her life?"

He winced, visibly. "That is our business. We'll go now."

I returned to Emily's, disheartened. We'd all hoped that their leaving and with Victoria dead, there would be no more need for our kind to phase. Now, I could see how foolish our dreams were.

Emily stood at the door, her arms wide open. I fell into them. She murmured into my ear, soft comforting words as I rested my head on her shoulder. Barely a minute later, I was once again in full Alpha mode. The Cullens were back. I would extend the patrols once again. Paul and I would take the day shifts and rotate the night shifts, so that the younger ones could still attend school. There was no way that I'd allow their education to slip. Perhaps it was foolish of me but I hoped that there would come a day when we would be able to leave the Res and begin our own lives. Until then, I was responsible for them.

I gave Bella a call. She seemed indifferent to the whole thing. In fact, the most emotion I had ever seen her to portray was when I found her back in September; nearly unconscious and whispering 'He's gone.'

Bella was an enigma. When it came to her family, especially little Grace, she was fiercely protective. I would never have thought she would have it in her. However, from the odd snippets of conversation we've had about her life before Forks, I could tell that she didn't have much of an upbringing. Several times, one of the others would let something slip and she would raise her eyebrows at them until they stopped talking. She would then shake her head in disbelief. Whatever had gone on when she was growing up had made her fiercely independent, to the extent that she hated people doing things for her. Don't get me wrong, independence is a good thing but every once in a while, it's good to let others help you.

Clearly, this was one of the big differences between Bella and the rest of us.

**Bella POV**

I had a couple of assignments to hand in so I timed my arrival at the school to coincide with lunch time. They welcomed me at the office and I was leaving the room when I ran into Precious.

"Bella, you're here. Come on, I'm meeting the others in the canteen."

We entered the canteen and from the corner of my eye, I saw Edward, Alice and Jasper, sitting there as though they had never left. Precious pulled me over to where the Pack were sitting.

"Look who I found." She announced.

There was a chorus of "Hey Bellas" before they all turned back to their food.

"Hey Bella, do you mind lending me some cash? I'm a little short."

Okay, so lunch is on me.

I watched as Kit and Will ladened their trays with food. When they arrived at the till, Kit indicated to me.

"She's paying."

They left me at the till with a hefty bill. I had the money but I didn't appreciate their attitude. Just as they were sitting down, I grabbed their trays.

"Thanks for carrying my lunch for me."

Jared stared at the food. "Bella, you're seriously not going to eat all that are you?"

"Well, I'll do my best."

Kit and Will were petulant. "But, that's ours."

"Hey, I bought it. I own it. Get over it."

Precious sidled in next to me and grabbed a handful of chips.

She smirked at them. "Great choice boys. You should choose our lunch more often."

We watched as their faces fell.

They both begged. "Come on Bella, we're hungry too."

Rolling my eyes. "Then pay up."

They sighed but took out their wallets. As they pressed the money into her open hand, I released my hold on the trays, taking their brownies, as they fell short.

"Bella."

I didn't turn around. I knew it was Edward standing there.

"Love, please. I left to protect you."

I shivered. Precious looked concerned. "Are you alright?"

I nodded. "Just a funny feeling. Like there's something behind me but that's not possible."

Quil was confused. "But there is someone there."

"Well there shouldn't be. Given that it doesn't exist anymore."

Precious snorted and Jake, Jared, Embry and Quil smirked.

"Bella, please talk to me."

I shook my head. "Sorry, there's something in my ear. Bleh, it's really annoying. I wish it would go away." With that I turned to look at the person I had wanted to be with. He was still the same Porcelain style Greek God. He was so pretty that it hurt to look at him. I managed to emphasise the words 'go away.' He lowered his heard, taking the hint. Everyone was staring at me.

"Wow Bells, that was harsh."

"Do you think so? Well, I'm sorry that you're so easily offended Jake."

Precious had my back. "He deserved it though. Did you see the way they're all dressed? Who are they trying to impress?"

"I think its tacky wearing all that designer stuff." Will added.

"Leave them be. It's not their fault that Alice won't let them wear anything else." I smirked.

"What? She chooses their outfits? Can anyone say whipped?" Kit looked in their direction.

"Why did you put up with them?"

"I'm not sure anymore."

I left soon after that.

On the drive home, I thought about our conversation. Seeing Edward made me wonder why I had fallen for him. Of course, he was charming but he was a victim of his upbringing. All that talk of honour made me sick. It was something that belonged in old movies, not in real life.

I arrived at Emily's to see Emily in front of the oven. Sam was sitting at the table and Grace was on the floor by his feet, tapping his shoes and sitting next to... Paul?

Grace looked up at that moment, with a huge smile on her face.

"Mama!"

We all turned to her.

"Did she just..."

"I think so." I knelt before her. "Grace."

She held out her arms and I swooped her up.

"Mama."

The two men were speechless. Imagine they could change into full grown wolves and rip Vampires apart but the sight of a baby saying her first word completely threw them.

"Can you say Bella?"

She looked at me like I was mad but I could see her little mouth trying to get the word out.

"Mama?"

"I'm Bella."

"Bbb B? Mama B?"

All of us roared out laughing. Even Grace joined in, though she was taken aback by the volume.

After school we told the others and from then on, I was known as Mama B.

I was at home a few days later when the phone rang.

"Hello, is there an Isabella Swan at this address?"

"Speaking."

"Ma'am, I'm calling from Arizona Police department. We have news about your mother. Would it be possible for you to come to Arizona?"

"Can you tell me what it is first?"

"I'm sorry to tell you Miss Swan, but we've found a body and we need someone to identify it."


	11. Life's Surprises

**Bella POV**

My bags were packed in minutes and I was on the phone to Charlie.

"Chief Swan speaking."

"Dad, its Bella."

"Hey Bells, is everything alright?"

I kept it brief. "I need to go out of town for a couple of days. Would you mind staying over and seeing to the others. The older ones are fine but I don't want them here alone."

His voice was instantly full of concern. "What's wrong honey?"

"I'll tell you when the others are here. Can you help?"

"Sure, whatever you need. I'll swing by after work."

I said goodbye and went to book my flight. The next one available was this evening. I would arrive late in Arizona and go to the police station early the next morning.

**Precious POV**

"Bella!"

OMG I still can't believe I did that to Alice Cullen! The great all-seeing all-knowing Vampire! Take that Bitch. No-one messes with my sister and gets away with it! The look on her face as I threw my drink over her in the canteen was one I would not be forgetting for a long time. Maybe even never! The words,

"I bet you didn't see that coming!" cinched the deal.

**Kit POV**

Alice Cullen is the pixie from hell. Imagine, she comes over to us and starts talking, like we're her best friends.

"Oh my God, you're Alice Cullen!" Precious' voice was filled with mock-delight.

"Yes, that would be me!"

"The Alice Cullen shacked up her adopted brother!"

Not so sure. "Er, yes."

"The Alice Cullen that tried to make our sister into her own walking talking life-size doll?" Will joined us.

"The Alice Cullen who told our sister that she was part of their family, only for the idiot brother who left her alone in the woods?" The whole cafeteria was silent.

"We didn't mean to abandon her. We love Bella."

"How the hell can you say that? You used my sister and then when you got bored you threw her out like she was trash. You know what Alice Cullen; I'm so sick of people like you who have no respect for anyone here because you have money. You know what, I'm sorry for you. You lost Bella and I'm going to make sure that you will never get her back! She's worth so much more than the lot of you. All you have is your brother-lover and your fancy clothes."

They stood there, Precious, usually the calm one, was burning with rage. Alice's mouth was wide open, her brother-lover and that which won't be named, growling, furiously.

But Precious wasn't finished.

"Hey Alice." She threw the full drink smack in her face.

"Bet you didn't see that coming!"

**Precious POV**

Still on a high, I ran into the house, the others – Kit, Will, Rusty, Jake, Quil and Jared - following behind.

"Bella?"

I called out her name but got no reply.

"Bella."

I heard footsteps on the stairs and she entered carrying Grace. I held out my arms for her, her little face was all lit up by her smile. Sal and Skye followed close behind.

"Oh you're here? Good."

It was then I saw the suitcase, waiting by the door.

"Yeah, erm, are you going somewhere?"

Kit was adamant. "You're not leaving us?"

"Please Bella, we need you." Will added.

"Stop for a minute. I need to talk to you guys."

We heard the cruiser pull up. Jared, Jake and Quil exchanged glances.

"Why is Charlie here? No offense, but why?"

"Guys, do you mind leaving? I have to talk to my family."

"Er sure, catch you later Bells."

Bella waited until they were well out of earshot and we were all sat at the table. None of us knew what to expect. She cleared her throat.

"I received a call today. From Arizona. I need to go back there for a few days. I've already asked Charlie, to stay here and watch out for you all. I don't think it's a good idea for you to be alone."

"How long will you be away?"

"Hopefully it will only be a couple of days. I'll call you once I know. I realise that this isn't a good time but I can't help it. Promise me you'll pull together and listen to Charlie."

We all nodded. The little ones were more unsettled as they worried that Bella was leaving them.

"Whatever you need Bells. When's your flight?"

"Tonight at nine."

"I'll take you, sis."

"You don't have to."

Will was adamant. "I said I'll take you."

Charlie left to fetch some things from his home. I watched as Bella carried on getting dinner ready. I don't know how she did it. How could she be so calm at a time like this?

I stood next to her. "Bella, is it about Renee and Phil?"

She looked at us, assessing the situation, before nodding.

It was enough.

When the hour came, Will drove her to the airport, whilst Charlie settled us in. He had decided to take the next few days off from work, so that he could care for Grace, who was even now curled up on his chest. Skye and Sal, as though sensing his inner calm that was so much like Bell's, were drawn to him. Even Rusty hovered nearby.

Charlie had never struck me as an emotional man but now that we were all thrown together, we shared the same concern for Bella and we were left to consider privately, what it was that called her to Arizona.

**Ray's POV**

"Embry? Where are you? You piece of shit?"

I knew it was too good to be true.

Embry and I had been in his house, lying down, for less than an hour when the sounds of Tiffany Call's entrance loomed all over us. She was drunk, again. Really drunk.

"Get out here."

I felt Embry shake beneath me. It was almost laughable that a six-foot tall Quileute man-boy could be so affected by his pint size mother who'd had a few too many drinks.

However, I couldn't laugh. Not at Embry.

"Embry, NOW!"

We heard her approach the stairs. Her heels, clunked on the wood. It wouldn't be long before...

"What the hell are you doing here? Slumming it with a Native? Eh?"

I sat up. "I'm not slumming..."

"Get out. Go on, get out."

Embry leapt of the bed. "Mum, come on, let's get you to bed." He turned to me. "Sorry about this Ray..."

"What you apologising for? Is she sick of you already? You're just like your father, got no stamina."

"Mrs Call, I..."

"Shut up you and get out of my house."

I turned to leave but Embry grabbed hold of my arm.

"No, you're not going anywhere. Not until she apologises."

"What? You expect me to say sorry to your whore?"

His voice quivered with silent rage. "Don't call her a whore."

She threw her head back and laughed. "She must be. The only way you're going to get someone in your bed is if you pay them. How much is she charging you?"

I'd had enough. "Mrs Call, I am no whore and I happen to love your son. He's a wonderful person and he deserves your respect. I think you should be ashamed of yourself."

Her hand made contact with my face before either of us could blink. Her handprint was bold against my paler features. Embry pushed me behind him and crouched protectively as she continued.

"Respect? Who the hell do you think you are talking to me like that?"

I kept eye contact. "I'm his girlfriend."

She sneered. "You'll soon learn and then you'll leave him high and dry. Everyone does."

With that she stumbled out of the room to crash into the bathroom. Embry was left completely shaken. He was used to attacks from his mother but they had never been that intense, nor in front of Ray.

I touched my hands to the side of his face and he let himself be pulled into my arms. He buried his head into my neck, breathing in my scent. The shakes lessened slightly as he gripped my body closer, whilst I whispered warm words in his ear. He stood tall and looked down on me.

"Embry, we need to get you out of this house."

He didn't move. I tried again.

"We need to talk to Sam."

He allowed himself to be led by me. We walked the short distance to Sam's. I kept my arm around Embry as he held me close, his hold like a death grip, fearing that I would leave his side if he loosened his hold. We reached the house to find most of the pack there.

"Hey Ray, Embry, come and take a seat."

I pulled Embry into the warm house and pushed him into a chair. He pulled me down to his knee with a thump, before placing his arms around me and pressing his head to my back. I looked up to see the whole pack staring at us.

"Everything alright?"

Shaking my head. "Things are bad Sam. They're as bad as they could be. I think Embry needs to find somewhere else to live."

He sat up straight. "I didn't know they were that serious."

"Embry, you know you're always welcome at ours." Jake told him.

"Ours too." Quil added.

I felt him nod against me.

"Actually Sam, I was thinking that Embry and I should get our own place on the Rez. With both of us so busy, we need our own space for when we do get to see each other."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Is there somewhere we could build a house? We don't need much. Maybe something like this, not too isolated."

"I could ask the council but we may have some difficulty."

They did not have to mention that Embry's identity would be the main culprit. They knew he was part Quileute but they couldn't prove it without causing some uproar within the community.

"Well do it quickly. I can always ask Bella if Charlie wouldn't mind him having her old room, if necessary."

"I'd say yes but we need Embry here. I can't foresee it being a problem, as long as you have the funds to pay for it."

"Believe me, I've got enough."

"You must be well paid to afford a house. What is it you do again?" Jared was curious.

"I'm kind of an errands girl. Most of it pays under the table, or they pay in favours. In fact, I know someone who would be able to get most of the work done in under a week. I just have to prepare a mock-up of the house."

"He'll do that?" Jake sounded interested.

"He some kind of demon?" Paul sneered

"Warlock actually. I just need the permission and I can get him here in a few days." Their eyes were wide open now. Did they really think that wolves and Vampires were the only creatures getting a re-vamp?

"Well, I'll talk to Billy but he better not cause any trouble."

"Don't worry Sam; I'll keep him in line."

With that settled, conversation turned to Bella and the news that she had left Forks to go to Arizona. I had a bad feeling about this. I just knew that the shit was about to hit the fan.

**Bella POV**

I arrived at the house that had been a big part of my life here. I remember when we first moved in. I had recently returned to my family after being apart for three years. We were in a tiny bedsit that could barely hold three, let alone the seven of us plus Renee and Phil. I had been out jogging when I saw it.

There was a small yard out front, with a path leading to the two storey whitewashed house. There were flowers in the window sill and it looked inviting. I arranged a meeting with the broker and brought Kit, Will and Precious with me for the viewing.

It was sparsely furnished but had all the necessary white goods. The people who owned it were looking for a quick sale so that they could move onto bigger and better things, so it wasn't too hard for my lawyer to make a reasonable deal with them. We were able to move in two weeks later. We chose bunk-beds for Kit, Will, Precious and I, with a pull out for Rusty and a double crib for the new born Skye and Sal. I chose a basic bed for Renee and Phil, not caring for their complaints. Three years ago they had cut me out of their life and even though I was back with them, it didn't mean I had to respect them.

As far as I was concerned, Renee was the woman who had given birth to me. Nothing more. Phil was no more than a waste of space.

I stepped into the house, not caring for the memories that it brought me. They were in the past. There was a thin layer of dust and I set to cleaning, knowing full well I wouldn't be sleeping tonight. Maybe I should sell this place? There was nothing here for us now. We didn't need reminders.

By nine o'clock the next morning, I was at the police station where after a quick ID check; they drove me to the morgue.

"You might want to brace yourself."

The door opened. I walked in. I stepped up to the table. They pulled back the sheet.

I stepped out of the building and returned to the car. I didn't head for the house. I headed for the nearest bar.

Six shots of tequila later, I still felt nothing. No pain. No remorse.

Perhaps that is what led me to _him._ Or maybe I just needed a good lay. He had never failed on that respect. It held been over a year since we saw each other but he still knew all the right buttons to press. We spent the rest of the day and the day after that together.

Then he said the words,

"I still want you Bella."


	12. Farewells

**A/N: This has to be one of the longest chapters I've ever written. Feel privileged and show your appreciation in the form of reviews, please.**

**Bella POV**

Charlie met me from the airport with Grace. We didn't talk much on the way. I wanted to wait for the others.

School had finished by the time we got back. They were there with some of the pack.

"Hey Bella." Jake, Quil and Embry waved at me.

I gave a small smile. "Hey. Could you guys give us some time? I need to talk to the family."

They left pretty quickly. Eight pairs of eyes stared back at me.

I breathed out. "I have good news and bad news. Which do you want first?"

"Good please." Will answered.

"I've decided to sell the house in Arizona. We don't need it anymore. Everyone alright with this?"

All nodded.

"What will you do with the money?" Kit asked.

"I'll divide it between us all and use it for college fund. We might not get too much but it's a start."

"Sounds fair." Precious nodded.

"The day I left, I got a phone call from Arizona Police department. They had found something..." I didn't go into detail as Skye and Sal were in the room. There was a long silence.

"Was it mum?"

I nodded. "I've arranged for them to send her to Forks. I thought that this would be the place for her... to be cremated."

Charlie spoke first. "I'll talk to Mr Webber; see if he can do the ceremony?"

"Thanks. I've chosen a plaque. I figure we could have a tree planted for her. Is everyone alright with this?"

Everyone nodded. Grace was too young to understand but Sal and Skye managed to grasp the general message. The woman they called mother was dead. But Mama B was back. She would take care of them. She would always be there.

Charlie left the house to pay a call to Angela Webber's dad. He was the local minister for Forks and it seemed only fitting to talk to him. Even though he had been with Renee for such a short time, he had loved her. He recalled the day when she told him she was leaving.

She had stood calm; much like Bella had stood just now.

"I'm leaving you Charlie. I've met someone else and I want to be with him."

"But I...we..."

"I'll have the divorce papers sent over. We're finished Charlie. Deal with it."

He hadn't met the man that had stolen his wife from him. True to her word, the papers were sent and he had signed them before returning to work. The station became his wife and mistress all rolled into one and it wasn't long before he was made Chief. His dedication outweighed everything. During weekends, he took up fishing along with his childhood friend Harry Clearwater. He saved almost every penny he made, bar the essential funds for his reclining chair and flat-screen. The rest of his free time was spent with Billy Black and his family, watching the game and drinking his daily dose of Vitamin R.

Mr Webber gave his condolences and the day was set for three days away. Charlie drove over to the familiar red house on the Rez. Billy Black found it strange that his friend declined the proffered seat as well as offered beer. He got the feeling that this was no social call.

"What's up chief? Did Bella get back ok?"

"She did. Billy... Renee's dead."

"I'm sorry Charlie."

"The cremation is set for three days. Minister Webber has already agreed to conduct the service."

"Let me know if there's anything we can do."

"Bella's got most of it sorted. I'm just the messenger boy. I better get back."

Billy waved off the slumped figure that was his friend. He turned to see Jake in the doorway.

"You heard all that?"

He nodded. "I'll let the guys know."

**Sam POV**

We were eating dinner when Jake arrived. We took one look at his face and knew what had happened.

"Are you going over to Bella's?"

"I'll come too."

Embry and Quil stood up to leave.

Emily stopped them. "Tell Bella I can help out with the food. I'll ring her tomorrow."

We watched them leave. It didn't seem real. Everyone was too calm. Even Paul was subdued. It didn't suit him. Jared pulled Kim closer and placed a kiss on her neck. I stood and pulled Emily onto my lap.

Meanwhile, Charlie was on his way to the station. In all his years on the force, he had never put one toe over the line. But something didn't strike him as right with this. He had decided to use his position as Chief of Police and Renee's ex-husband to get his hands on that police report.

Ray arrived at Bella's at the same time as Quil, Jake and Embry. They found Bella mid-discussion with her brothers and sisters.

"Hey Bella, I heard about your mom. I'm really sorry."

Bella murmured thanks but the others scowled. Jake took this as grief but Ray was no fool. She had known Renee in Arizona. It was sad that she had died but she had never been a good mother to her eight children. Least of all Bella.

"Emily said that she can help with the food. She'll call you tomorrow."

"Thanks. Do you want to sit? I have to put the little ones to bed but you can keep the others company."

Rusty jumped up.

"I'll help you Bella."

Ray joined them leaving Embry, Quil and Jake with Kit, Will and Precious. They sat around the table, as uncomfortable as anything.

In the outskirts of Forks, a small- pixie-like Vampire heard the news of Renee's death in her usual fashion. She had a vision of the Church service. Everyone was there, dressed in black. Even the youngest child was present. Edward recognised the dazed expression and looked into her mind.

He made a decision. "We need to go to pay our respects."

"Bella won't want you there. You didn't even know Renee."

Edward ignored Rosalie. After all, she had never liked Bella so why should he listen to her.

The house had been cleaned from top to bottom. Everyone was dressed in funeral black. The food was stored in the fridge. Everyone was in the car. Charlie rode with Sam and Emily.

Mr Webber was there to greet Bella. Along with Angela, Jessica and the others from Forks High.

"Bella, I'm so sorry about your mother. I hope that she is at peace now."

"Thank-you sir."

"Is there someone to do a reading or say a few words? Your father didn't give me any indication of if there was anything I could read out."

"She wasn't the most religious but if Charlie wants to say a few words, then that's his call."

"Will you be speaking?"

"If no-one else wants to then yes."

I went to sit at the front with Charlie and the others. We made up the first row. Billy, Jake, Embry, Ray and the Clearwaters sat behind us. Then it was the rest of the pack and the people from school.

I felt, rather than saw the room chill as The Cullens walked in. Ray tapped me on the back.

"Bella, the Cullens are here. What do you want us to do?"

"You can tell them to take their fashion show somewhere else." I caught Charlie's stare. "It's not as though they knew Renee."

"They're here to pay their respects. For your benefit."

"Well, I don't want them here. They've only come for appearances sake and to show off their latest range in fashionable funeral wear."

Someone sniggered behind me. I felt Charlie's disapproval but I didn't care.

"They're gone."

Of course they have. That's what they're good at.

Halfway through the service, I felt the air shift again. I looked around but no-one was there. Paul caught my eye and froze. He started to get this goofy look in his eyes and I frowned.

Mr Webber asked if there was anyone who wanted to speak. Charlie rose from his seat.

"I met Renee in my final year of College. When we graduated, I asked her to marry me. Although we weren't together for long, I will never forget how free-spirited she was. Now, the only thing I have to remind me of her is our daughter, Bella."

I felt Jake's hand on my shoulder; he squeezed it in a somewhat comforting way. I wanted to shake it off.

"Bella Swan would also like to say a few words."

"For those of you who knew Renee, you knew how free-spirited she was. It's often hard, being one of eight, but Renee made it work. I can only promise to do my best to look after my brothers and sisters. I hope you can rest easy now, Renee."

I reached the seat and Precious linked her hand through mine. I sat Grace on my knee.

When it came time for Renee to be cremated, we left the building. Once outside, we stood in line to thank people for coming. When it came to Paul, he threw one arm on my shoulder.

"If there's anything you need Bella, just let me know."

"Er, thanks."

He went and joined the others. Precious leant in closer to me and whispered.

"What was that about?"

I shrugged. "I don't know."

Back at the house, Emily helped me serve up the food. We had all the humans and semi-humans get their share, leaving the rest for the pack. I was going to get myself a drink when I heard Kit cry,

"What the hell are you doing here?"

It was Dr Cullen and Esme.

"We came to pay our respects."

Will joined them.

"Bella doesn't want you here. Nor do we, so take your respects and shove them up your..."

"Will. That's enough. I'm sorry Carlisle; it's been a difficult day."

Will was livid. I knew I had to step in. It's in times like these when a having a psychic link proves most useful. It makes me appreciate the non-human traits even more.

"If you're mad, step out back. You too Kit. I spent a lot of money on this house. I would hate to see it reduced to ashes."

In the background, I heard Leah complaining about the smell. Seth, usually so sunny suddenly felt waves of anger pool around him. Sam stepped in.

"Outside now, the both of you."

The Cullens were stood, frozen. I turned to them.

"Thank-you for coming but I think its best that you leave now."

"Of course. We didn't mean to cause a stir." Ah Carlisle, ever the peacemaker.

"If you need anything..." Ah Esme, ever the benevolent busybody. Some things never change.

"We've got it covered. Thanks all the same."

By the time I shut the door, Sam had gotten Seth and Leah outside. Sue was stood over with Billy and Harry.

"Are you guys alright for drinks?"

"Yes thank-you Bella."

"Sit down; you've been on your feet for ages."

"I will soon. I need to check on my brothers."

I stepped outback. Will was striding across the woods.

"Will."

"I can't believe he spoke to me like that in front of them"

"Will"

"He made me look like an idiot."

"Will. Stop pacing. Yes you're angry and yes Charlie shouldn't have spoken like that. But you should have kept a lid on your temper."

"But..."

"Listen to me. What have I always told you?"

He paused before the memory brought an appreciative smile to his face. "Don't get mad, get even."

"The Cullens can't keep up the charade forever. They'll be gone soon. Carlisle will get a job elsewhere and we can rest easy. Now, where's Kit?"

"He went with Sam, Leah and Seth. They phased and Sam's trying to get them to phase back. Leah's proving difficult."

"I'm not surprised. It's never fun having someone tell you what to do. Especially if one of them is your ex."

"What Sam and Leah? But he's so... stiff."

I had to smile. His crush on Leah had proved to be a good distraction these past few days.

"Tell Kit that if Leah's not phased back by tonight, I'll help. Then go and get a change of clothes for Seth."

I went back to the house to find Harry waiting at the door.

"Did they?"

"Sam and my brother are taking care of them. They'll see them right."

"I'll keep Sue occupied. Thank-you Bella."

"What for?"

"For accepting them all. It's not easy for them."

"Well, they accepted my family. It's the least I can do."

It was later on that people started to leave. I told Sue that I'd ask Seth and Leah to stay here. Harry convinced her to leave. I noticed that Jessica and Jake looked pretty close. Billy had to cough a couple of times before Jake would acknowledge him. They said good-bye. Jess left reluctantly with Angela and the others. I saw Seth enter with Will. One look at him convinced me that I was needed. Emily was already cooking up more food for Seth and the others. I left Precious with the kids and stepped outside. Most of the Pack were in the clearing with Leah. Sam, Jared and Paul were phased. Quil, Embry were the look outs.

"You don't want to go in there Bella. Leah's having trouble."

"Well of course she is, with you all standing around, gawping at her as though she's an animal in the zoo. Emily's on chef duty. Go and grab some grub."

They looked at Sam and he nodded. The silver wolf stood blocking my way.

"Can you move please? I want to talk to Leah."

The silver one's companion joined them. So that's how they want to play. I stepped back behind one of the larger trees and stripped. In an instant, I was in full wolf form.

**Sam POV**

I couldn't believe it. Bella was a wolf?

"_Bella is that you?"_

"_Yes Sam. Want to tell your boys to step aside. I want to talk to Leah."_

"_But Bella now's not a good time. She could hurt you."_

"_If she hits me I'll hit her back. Leah, are you in there?"_

"_Bella?"_

"_I thought we established that but yes, it is me."_

"_How come you are a wolf?"_

"_I grew up in a houseful of demons. Do you really think a human could exist in that environment? I was blessed with certain abilities. I'm not Quileute. You're not the only tribe with secrets. You can ask Ray."_

"_Ray? Embry's girl?"_

"_Yes, she's a friend of mine. But enough about that. How are you feeling?"_

"_How do you think I'm feeling?"_

I snarled. _"Leah."_

"_Sam cool it. It's an honest answer. Now Leah, clearly you're not happy. Your whole world has been turned upside down. Let me guess, right now you're thinking, Shit I have paws. Why am I wolf? I never wanted this. I thought the Legends were just stories. Blah, blah blah. Am I right? "_

Leah grinned. _"Just about."_

"_Well, all that is natural..."_

I needed to gain control. Paul was already chomping at the bit, but Bella had forced my hand._ "Bella, stop this."_

Nothing happened. I tried again, envisioning her bending to my Alpha order.

She snarled back at me. _"Don't even try it Sam. It won't work."_

"_How did you know?"_

"_I told you, I grew up a semi-human whose brothers and sisters are half-demons. You're Alpha orders won't work because I can block them. You might call me a shield. Now excuse me but I was talking to Leah."_

I heard laughter from behind. I snarled at them.

"_As I was saying, it's natural to feel like that. But you have to accept it. Otherwise you will spend the rest of your life mourning the life you could have had. Then you make a choice. Do you want to be the animal that you turn into or do you make your wolf work for you?"_

"_I don't know if I can."_

"_You do realise that the word 'do' is in the word 'don't'? So what's it to be Leah?"_

I tried one more time.

"_You can't expect this to work."_

"_Sam, I find that if you treat an animal like an animal, that is how they will behave. Leah is a human who phases into a wolf when the occasion arises. She's still human."_

There was honest gratitude in Leah's voice._ "Thank-you Bella. I want to make the wolf work for me."_

"_That's good. I'll help you. All you have to do is think human. But not right now."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Well, if you really want to show these three how you look in your birthday suit then go ahead. You should know that they get front row seats at whatever you are thinking off. Just a heads up. My sister will be here soon with some clothes."_

She left the clearing to phase back and dress. Precious arrived with the promised clothes, plus some extras for us.

We returned to the house to find that Emily had cooked up most of the contents of the Swan/ Dwyer fridge and freezer. Charlie stood amazed at the amount of food.

"Er Bells, I think I'll have mine in the front room. Leave you guys to it."

"Sure, that's fine. Rusty, why don't both of you watch something?"

He took the hint. "Sure Bella."

**Bella POV**

We all sat down to eat. Leah and Seth were on hyper-time. The effects of the wolf gene had kicked in.

Leah looked up at me.

"What?"

"Nothing. Look, do you want to give your dad a call. Let him know that you're alright?"

"He knows?"

Sam stepped in to explain the ins and outs. Leah was getting agitated by his Alpha tone but Seth lapped it up like a good little puppy.

"So this is for life? I won't wake up tomorrow and find it's all a dream?"

"No, it's all real."

"So you dated a leech?"

"It seemed a good idea at the time."

Paul growled at that.

"Who ended it?"

"He did."

"Hey, if you ever want vent or anything, I'll help."

"With venting?"

"No I don't do chit-chat. My favourite form of therapy is of the liquid variety."

"We can't get drunk. It'll be too expensive."

Sam stepped in with the whole increased capacity for booze thing.

"Well that sucks. So what's your deal? Why did you phase?"

I looked at Kit and he shrugged.

"I found out some things about the man I thought was my father. He was full demon and he had been using Kit's shifting abilities for his own gain. Amongst other things."

"What was he doing?"

"He was making me shift into a dog so that he could put me into dog fights. Sometimes I'd be up against a Great Dane or even a timber wolf. They'd be trained to wound the little shifter puppy. My dad would bet against me and pocket all the profit."

The Pack were fuming.

"What did you do?"

"Well, I only found out about this when I got back with them. I was furious of course. I wanted to rip their heads off. Renee, Phil and I got into a huge argument and I phased. I guess all the supernatural energy finally affected me. I was thirteen. I went AWOL for a few days but I eventually calmed down enough to take control. They were both shit-scared of me and I used that to my advantage. I told him that if he so much as looked at the others in the wrong way, he would regret it. I left it to him to fill in the blanks."

"Where was Renee when all this was going on?"

"She was suffering from something the doctors like to call battered wife syndrome. She was there but that was about it."

"So what was all that about at the ceremony?"

"That was me keeping up appearances."

It was much later, when everyone was asleep that I received a text. All day, I had a feeling that _he_ was nearby. Yet when I turned, there was no-one there. Three words were all that he used.

Come to me.

I had been toying with it all day. No-one would know. I slipped out and ran to my car.

I knew what I was doing.

I needed this.

I needed him.

He was by the door as I jumped out of the car. He held out his arms and I ran right into them. Still in his hold, he shut out the world so there was just us.


	13. Paul

**Paul POV**

I knew the exact moment that I had imprinted. It was just as instant as Jared and Sam had claimed. I looked up for a split second only to feel as though there were steel cables holding us together. My whole world shifted and all I could see was _her._ Isabella Swan. The one person who meant more to me in this whole world.

It's too bad that it had to happen at her own mother's funeral.

I can tell you when it happened. The Cullens had left and we were halfway through the ceremony. Bella turned to look behind and I caught her eye.

Bam. Instant imprint.

I know its sick, imprinting at a funeral but I don't care. My wolf had wanted her from that moment when she tried to strangle me. He liked her independence.

Her loyalty.

Her tenacity.

It was the man who was reluctant at first. The chick had tried to kill me.

True, we had grabbed her brother but how were we to know that she had already dealt with his problem with control?

And did she ever apologise to me? Heck no. Why would she? I mean it's not as though she tried to _kill _me or anything.

During the rest of the ceremony, I had to fight the urge to jump over the benches and pull her into my arms. I wanted to comfort her. Protect her. She was _mine_.

My control faltered as we made our way out of the church. She looked so calm, standing there, thanking people for coming. I threw my arm around her and told her that if she needed anything, I would be there for her.

She looked at me as though I had grown another head or something.

Jake wasn't happy with me. We all knew that he had wanted to be the one to imprint on her. He'd been sniffing around her these past few days. It was pretty pathetic actually. All of us could see that she didn't think of him in the way he thought of her. Well tough shit little Alpha. Bella's mine now and I'm not letting her go.

Then guess what he does? Go, on.

He imprints on Jessica – Fucking – Stanley. It's funny really, he's obsessed over Bella and she's hot for Mike Newton, who is hot for Bella. The thought of that sorry excuse for a guy slobbering over _my _Bella makes me want to hurl. I can't help the growl when Mike throws his arms around Bella. Though I am pleased to see that she doesn't want to have much to do with him.

Thank-you Spirits for small mercies!

We had all been invited back to Bella's and things were going well until the Cullens decided to pay a call. Seth and Leah started to complain about the stench and Sam managed to get them out in time. Kit and Will followed in their wake, after some non-vocal conversation with Bella.

I'd love to be able to do that but we can only manage it in wolf form.

I watched Bella move around the room. She was so composed and controlled. You wouldn't think we were at her mother's funeral. She was too calm. We had only heard a bit about Renee and Phil and that was enough to let us know that they weren't the greatest parents but to have so little reaction?

Something wasn't right.

Seth and Leah phased, thanks to the Cullens. Seth was relatively easy but Leah...

By nightfall she still hadn't phased, which is when Bella arrived. I watched her address Sam and tried to keep her away only for her to phase.

She was beautiful. Her coat was a deep Chocolate brown, just like her eyes. She had streaks of red running down her back and there was a white mark that looked like a star over her eye.

'_Man, you're so whipped.' Jared's voice boomed in my head._

_I sneered. 'And what?'_

Jared sniggered; highly entertained by the impact my imprint was already having on me. Sam growled at us, clearly pissed that his authority was being challenged.

Bella was relentless. She didn't hold anything back, in fact, it sounded like she was mocking the whole thing. That hurt slightly. It occurred to me that she may react in the same way when I told her about the imprint.

'_We'll be there for you man.'_

'_Thanks Jared.'_

We eventually got Leah to phase back and Precious brought clothes for us all.

That night, I was so close to losing it all. Bella and her family were telling us about Bella's first phase. How could a father do that? To his own son? How could a mother just sit there and let her children suffer? My own mother had died when I was young and my old man married pretty quickly to a woman closer to my age. They were more concerned with having a good time than looking after a young kid who had lost his mother. It had made me angry, even more so when they left. The Council stepped in and they had tried helping but I didn't want anything to do with them. And now I'm stuck here.

Imprinting on Bella has to be the best thing that could have happened to me. I've seen how strong she is. How protective. Part of me longs for that. To have someone who I can look after.

Someone to come home to.

Someone who would be there for me the same way I'd be there for them.

A soul-mate.

We ended up crashing at Bella's.

At some point in the night, I stirred awake. Was that the door?

**Bella POV**

I fell back on the bed, completely spent. He kept his eyes on me, waiting for me to speak or do something.

What was there to say?

"Oh baby, that's it...Harder...Faster?"

Please, talking during sex was so passé.

I felt his hands on my body. His work-stained, roughened hands travelled over my skin and lingered in my crotch.

He pulled me up his body and entered me. No foreplay. Just straight in.

Afterwards, he lit up a cigarette and inhaled deeply before passing it to me. It was our thing. Always had been. Neither of us spoke. There was no need. Talk was cheap, it's actions that count. I lay wrapped in his arms, my body relaxed on top of his. His fingers were trailing patterns down my back.

Then he broke the silence.

"So, we back on then?" He grunted.

"Back on what?"

"You know you and me."

I pulled myself away, wrapping the sheet around me.

"There is no you and me. Not anymore."

"Then what do you call this?"

Staring at him, "Let's not pretend that this was anything more than a good fuck. You wanted me and I wanted you. There's no need to dress this up."

He scoffed. "So I moved here for nothing?"

"I never asked you to move here. You did that all on your own."

He reached for another cigarette. "You're a bitch you know that?"

Bored of this, "And what? I told you I didn't want to be with you anymore. But I still want you. If you want more than fucking, you can find yourself another girl."

He pulled me down and rolled over so that he was on top. "You know I only want you."

"Don't make promises you can't keep. You know full well that they're wasted on me. Besides, I don't want a relationship."

Kissing me, he whispered "Neither do I!"

**Paul POV**

Bella's back. I heard the door slam, her footsteps on the stairs and the sound of running water. I ventured into the kitchen. By the time she was back down with Grace, Skye and Sal, I had made a start on breakfast.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm making breakfast."

"Oh."

I felt her stare before one of the kids began clambering for juice. She poured out drinks for them before going to make coffee. I finished grilling bacon and sausages before turning to the eggs. Pretty soon we had enough for all of us, which was handy as the others started shifting awake.

Everyone was surprised to see me cooking. They even made jokes about food poisoning. I shrugged it off but it still hurt.

When I moved to help with the dishes, Bella put her hand on my arm. I wanted to lean into her touch but she pulled her hand away too soon.

"Stay where you are Paul. Kit, Will, Precious, you know the drill."

They all sighed but went on with the familiar routine of washing, drying and putting away the breakfast things. Everything about this family impressed me. They were so tight with each other. Whatever they did, it had all been co-ordinated by Bella, who played the ringleader.

When all was done, Bella brought out a notepad and pen and started to write down a grocery list. The others helped by routing through cupboards and throwing out ideas for meals. They had this all down to a T.

"Anyone else need anything?"

They all declined. I saw this as a good opportunity to talk to her and asked if I could catch a lift. She raised her eyebrows but didn't say anything.

Shopping with Bella is interesting. She storms through the store, grabbing what she needs and only stops to scout for bargains. I followed behind, grabbing random crap. I'd probably regret it later. I helped her load up the food and we were on our way again.

She drove in silence. This was my perfect opportunity and I couldn't think how to start.

**Bella POV**

All the way home, Paul made these funny mouth movements, like he wanted to say something but couldn't find the words.

Pathetic.

I don't know why he wanted to come with. It's not as though his presence brought anything to this shopping expedition.

Back at home, Paul gathered up most of the shopping in one arm, leaving the other free to...open the door for me? I raised my eyebrow and he sighed as though I'd offended him by being shocked at his manners.

Ray was in the kitchen with most of the Pack. Whilst I had been planning the funeral/ Cremation, she had been busy making plans for her and Embry to move in together. Embry was a sweet person but he didn't have much else going for him. But if he's what she wants then I'll support her.

Her eyes were bright as she pulled me over to the table. "There you are. I've been waiting for you. I need your help. I want to throw a party."

Oh?

"A house-warming party."

"You're house isn't even built yet and you're already making plans."

"Oh please, don't talk to me about being over-prepared. You're already planning Kit, Will and Precious' college funds."

"It was the best solution I could come up with for the money I would make for selling the house."

"Well what about the time you gave your brother's the talk?" She sent me a knowing look. The Pack were focused on me know."

"I wasn't being over-prepared! It was a matter of keeping my brothers away from jail. Kit, back me up."

"Bella's right. Phil told us that there would come a time when we wanted sex and all we had to do was shove it in the woman's va..."

Ray waved her arms, stopping him. Sam was shocked and the others weren't faring much better.

"Ok, let's move on."

"What do you need?"

"Well, I've decided that everyone should bring a dish. Emily's bringing the salad and the Pack have offered to see to the meat. Precious has offered to make some punch. Kit, Will and Rusty are on cornbread duty. That leaves a friend of mine making Mississippi mud pie and then there's you." She smiled at me in an oh so sweet, butter wouldn't melt fashion.

I wasn't fooled.

"What do you want?"

She grinned, winningly. "Your speciality pie... I need the Pacifier."

Paul's eyes widened as he spoke almost reverently. "What is the Pacifier?"

Precious joined the debate. "The Pacifier is the most brilliant creation known to man. There are no words to describe it. You'll have to taste it for yourself."

Everyone nodded.

I turned to Ray. "Which kind do you want?"

She grinned again. "How about one of each? Is that okay?"

I rolled my eyes but nodded. It was the least I could do.

A few days later, we were back in a semi-normal routine. Charlie had decided to move back to his own house and we were to turn my room there into a den cum nursery. It would be useful for when Charlie arranged game nights...or for the oestrogen level proved potentially hazardous for the male members of this family.

Charlie ordered bunk-beds and recruited all of us to redecorate the room. We had chosen a simple cream colour with a soft green feature wall. Members of the Pack dropped by sporadically to help out. It was then that the first call of the day came. I recognised the number but didn't respond. After the fifth missed call, he resorted to texting.

**I need to see you.**

I caught Charlie's eye.

"Everything alright Bells?"

"Yes... I think so. Do you mind if I cut out for a bit? There's a few things I need to do."

He smiled. "No that's fine. Take as long as you need."

I left before anyone else could question me. I drove the same route to find that once again, he was waiting for me.

This time, I didn't jump him straight away. He had a somewhat serious face on. He wanted something. Roux stepped aside so that I could enter, before he closed the door, effectively shutting out the rest of the world.

He pointed to a chair and I sat, waiting for him.

He sat close to me, placing his hand on my leg. "I've been thinking about what you said. And I've made a decision. "

"Oh?"

"I still want you Bella. It's always been you..."

"Don't..."

Growling "Let me finish! I think you're right. We rushed in last time. We should take it slow and..."

I huffed. "And what Roux? Do you really think that I want a relationship with you? I told you before, I want you but I don't want to be with you. If you think you can waltz right in here and start throwing your weight around then you can forget it you..."

I didn't finish my sentence.

His mouth on mine and his tongue down my throat blocked any words from escaping. He pulled me onto his lap, his fingers grabbing my hair as the other hand closed around my waist. Keeping me pressed against him. His hand was tight on my back, as he stood up. I wrapped my legs around him as he walked to the bedroom.

He threw me onto the bed and started stripping me. He tore my clothes before grabbing me close again. I felt his dick enter me I stilled. His lips were on mine and his hands on my body stirred me once more as he pummelled deeper and deeper...

**Charlie POV**

Where is she? I didn't think she'd be gone this long.

I had ordered in pizza as it grew later. The room was now finished and tomorrow we were due to set up the new furniture. Everything else had been dismantled, stored in the attic or donated. The computer I bought for Bella was to stay in her old room or the den. We had bunk-beds, a fold away crib and a few beanbags that would also do for beds.

Paul had been the most helpful out of everyone else. When the others got bored, he continued to paint. I tried to thank him but he waved it off, muttering something about helping Bella out.

Well that was unexpected.

I heard keys in the lock and sure enough she was here. The others waved and beckoned her in.

"It's getting late. I'm sorry dad; it took longer than I thought."

"No problem. Happy to help." If taking care of the others was all I was good for then I would happily do so.

We got them loaded in the car and I called Bella back.

"I want to talk to you about something."

She didn't meet my eyes. "Go ahead."

"Bella, I called the police station in Arizona." She looked at me then. "There's something off about this. So I asked them to send me the police report."

I held out the envelope. She stared at it, assessing the situation.

Finally, she spoke. "Have you opened it?"

I faltered. "No, not yet, I..."

She sighed. "You loved her didn't you? Renee?"

"I do, I mean I did and..."

"Then give it to me dad. Don't read it. It won't do you any good."

"But I..."

"Trust me dad. You don't need to see this. Let her be to you what she has always been."

I surrendered the report and she left.

**Bella POV**

Standing over the fire, I held the envelope in my hands. I didn't need to read it to remember what happened.

_The door opened. I walked in. I stepped up to the table. They pulled back the sheet._

I saw it as though it were right in front of me. Her body, stone cold and brutally beaten. The trauma to the head proved fatal. The knife wounds all over and the loss of blood contributed to her demise. She had been found in a river, face down, eyes wide open. Her body was partially burnt. They reckoned that she had been dead for weeks.

That meant that on the night she had left seven of her children, she had been brutally destroyed.

I wanted to pity her but I couldn't bring myself to do such a thing.

I felt nothing.

She was nothing to me.

I felt nothing.

**Songs:**

**Bush – out of this world**


	14. New Developments

**Apologies for the delay – my muse escaped me. Have you seen it?**

**Hope you like this – any questions, just PM or review...please do review. T hey are always appreciated!**

**Embry POV**

Things were going well with the house.

Ray had managed to pull in a few favours to get it up and running. She got the wizard to whizz out the frame and lay a base of bricks around it. We'd gone for two-storey log cabin look. The first floor held an open plan kitchen/ dining room and lounge area with a separate bathroom, office for Ray and a boy's game room purpose built for me. Upstairs we had four bedrooms, an ensuite, bathroom, dressing room/walk-in closet and gym.

It was more than I had ever dreamt off. Before meeting Ray I had been content with having the Pack as my family. Of course, I couldn't spend every moment with them, they had their own lives and imprints waiting for them. In fact, there were times when I had offered to take over their shifts so that I didn't have to go home to face _her_.

"Embry?"

I looked up to see Ray staring, in concern. She gave a small smile as she left her chair to move towards me. I pulled her down to my lap and held her close.

"There's my wolf-man."

I grinned at the nickname. Her voice took on a serious tone as she looked me square in the eye.

"Things will get better Embry. It won't be easy at first but as long as we're together, we will be happy."

"How come you're always so confident."

"Because I'm a certified control freak. When I want something, I'll do whatever I can to get it. Bella's the same way. The thing is that whilst we're so alike, we accept that the other has faults. Its those faults that make us human."

"But we're not human. Not really."

"Of course we're human. Just because you spend some parts of your day on four legs doesn't mean you're an animal. You were born a human who has some superhuman qualities."

God how I love her.

"You really believe that?"

"Always."

After the house was built, the Pack got together to fit the fixtures and paint the walls. This is where Bella proved really handy to have around. We told her what we wanted and she went out and bought all the paint. When Ray went to pay her back, she refused.

"Bella, stop messing around. Just take the damn money."

Bella put her hands to her ears and looked blankly.

"I'm sorry you said what? Take the bunny? I don't see any Bunny."

"Bella."

"It appears I've gone slightly deaf. Too much bulllshit lying around."

Luckily the little ones weren't around. They had gone to spend the day with Sue, Harry Billy and Charlie.

"Bella."

"If you keep saying my name you'll wear it out and you'll have to buy me a new one."

"Please."

"Think of it as our contribution to the Em-Bray family."

EmBray. It has a certain ring to it. With Bella forking our for the decs, the house built as a favour, that left the furniture and the soft furnishings. Some of the others had decided to club together to make tables and cupboards and chairs. Some of the Elders had clubbed together to give us some funds which Ray and I took to a discount furniture store. We now had a bed, two couches and two chairs. Ray felt funny sleeping in someones bed so she forked out for a new mattress.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, thanks."

I watched as she continued with the painting. With the Pack's help it didn't take too long and thoughts turned to the party we were planning.

"Ray, I have to get the kids home. They're starting to droop."

"That's fine thanks for the help. Are you doing anything tonight?"

"Nothing special why?"

For the past two weeks, Bella had been making a habit of taking off for a few hours. She was always back in time for the younger ones to have dinner so we never pressed her. Much. Ray had asked if she had a secret lover, much to our surprise. She just winked at Ray and tapped her nose.

Paul wasn't too happy with the news but that was his problem. He hadn't wanted to talk to Bella about imprinting, opting for a more natural approach to their relationship. None of us were fooled though. We all knew that he'd been crushing on her for a while.

I guess all it takes is for someone to try and strangle you, then bam...instant crush.

It was very entertaining.

**Paul POV**

Since imprinting on Bella, I can't say that much has changed. I had expected to feel a rush of emotions and a pull towards her. I felt the pull alright, but nothing else. I knew I wanted to be with her but the lack of encouragement from Bella was getting to me.

Wasn't she supposed to feel what I felt?

Whenever I stood near her, I felt a sense of peace, nothing more. Any time I tried to look her in the eye, she would turn and shrug at me. I even heard Precious joke about getting a restriction from the stalker.

Sam had offered to have Emily or even Kim talk to her but I had refused. I didn't need their help. I would sort through this on my own.

**POV**

Throw on bed. Play with her tits and pussy, dodge in and out and lay back watching her dress and then listen out for the slam of the door.

Life was good. Regular fucks from Bella. Too bad I had to move to this shit-hole to get them.

She claims that she doesn't want anything to do with me but I know better. She'll break soon.

I know it.

**Ray POV**

The house was finished. The furniture was in place. Everything was unpacked and we were all set. The invitations were sent out and I was knee deep in batter when the phone went.

"Hello."

"Ray, it's Dana."

Oh lord, here we go.

"Just wanted to let you know that I'll be a bit late tonight. Daddy's refusing to drive me so I have to wait until my brother comes home."

"I thought you had your own wheels?"

$100,000 dollar wheels

"Oh no I couldn't show up in that old thing. No, I'll just be a bit late. I hope that doesn't mess up your arrangements?"

"Not at all."

"Oh, before I forget, your invitation says BYOD. Does that mean Bring your own dish?"

"Yep thats the idea."

I shudder to think of what she'll come up with. Its safe to say that Dana isn't one of the most accomplished chefs. She wasn't the most accomplished of anything really.

"Oh good. Can you tell Bella that I'm making Mississippi Mud pie."

"Great, I'm sure she'll love it. Well, I have to go now. Things to do. I'll see you later."

"Bye darling."

As I was putting the phone down, I felt warm arms wrap around me. I snuggled closer into Embry and felt him kiss the top of my head.

"Everything OK?"

I nodded, hoping for the best "Dana's going to be late."

"What time are the others coming?"

"Six." It was four in the afternoon. Plenty of time for what I knew was on Embry's mind. This time, I took control and dragged him into the bed

...

Sam and Emily were the first to arrive. Sam had barely set foot in the house before he sniffed and proceeded to clap Embry on the back in some display of manly pride.

Damn wolf senses.

They had come bringing the meat for the BBQ, a week's load of muffins and some fantastic moonshine liqour.

"Best in all the Rez."

I smiled at Paul as the others followed Embry to the outdoor grill. What can I say? It's all boys and their toys. Paul looked nervous as he shimmied over to me.

"Hey Ray, can I talk to you a minute?"

"Sure."

I followed him out the front.

"I want to talk to you about Bella."

Oh.

"How long have you known her?"

"Since we were fourteen why?"

He was really nervous now. Then it hit me. Big time.

"Oh. You like her don't you?"

All he could do was nod.

"You want to know if there is anyone serious in her life now, don't you?"

Again with the nodding.

"As far as I know, no. But the Bella has always played things close to her chest. She hates people thinking she's weak."

"Weak? She's one of the strongest person I've ever met. I need to know what to do now. How do I tell her about this? Hell, how do I even talk to her?"

"Just go over to her, open your mouth and let the words flow."

"If I do that I'll look like an idiot."

"Well yes but it would be funny."

"What if she's not ready? Does she need more time? I know she was in love with that Cullen."

"She was. Huh? I wouldn't call it love but then you obviously know better. Look Paul, just grow some balls and talk to her, if you mess it up big deal, just talk to her."

"Talk to who?"

"Erm no-one, that is she exists but, erm Hi."

"Right. Sorry we're late. I got a bit tied up with something."

"Literally or metaphorically?"

"Take a wild guess."

There was a chorus of 'Hey Bella's as she swept into the house, laden down with two trays piled on top of each other. The Pacifier.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Yep, feast your eyes on this."

The Pacifier. On the outset, it looked like a simple tart. Round and with a sweet pastry base. Followed by a layer of brownie, crumbled cookie, M&Ms, fruit jelly sweets and topped with either a layer of thick and creamy fudge or toffee.

Bella had told me that she had come up with that recipe on a particular bad night at home. Phil was passed out on the couch and Renee was puking her guts out upstairs. She had wanted a way for the kids to be able to shut out all the shit that was going on and had made each thing before deciding to chuck it all together.

Fudge was when she was in a good mood.

Toffee was when she needed silence. It was so thick that the kids wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything other than chewing and digesting the dessert in front of them. For those few moments they could forget reality.

Or something like that.

"Who wants a slice?"

I handed Bella the knife and dished out as she served the fudge pacifier. Then we settled and relaxed to the blissful sounds of peace. There were universal looks of bliss from everyone who ate the pie and when we handed out the toffee, the room was filled with the sound of chomping.

"Ray, darling, I'm sorry I'm late!"

Here we go.

"Dana." We did the air kissing thing, which went pretty much unnoticed, given that they were still in their post-pacifier haze. I tell you, that pie is almost as good as an orgasm.

"Bella, you're looking lovely. I have a surprise for you."

She set the tray on the table and pulled back the cover to reveal... Mississppi Mud Pie.

"I followed your recipe but there were a couple of ingredients left out but I added them anyway."

She took the knife, cutting a hige slice for Bella. Plating it, she handed it over.

"I hope it's as good as yours."

Bella took the pie in one hand, biting into it. We all looked on as she began to chew, and chew.

"So, what do you think?"

"It's ... different."

"That's probably because of the ingredients I added. It's quite misleading, your recipe. You could have told me I would have to go to Mississippi."

I caught Bella's eye and she paused, mid-chew.

"Why would you go to Mississippi?"

"Well, for the mud. You know, Mississippi Mud Pie."

Bella calmly walked out of the room, shut the bathroom door and began retching profusely. I was about to go after her when I noticed Paul going instead.

**Paul POV**

I followed Bella, bringing a glass of water. I waited until she had stopped retching and knocked on the door.

"Bella?" I heard her moan and stepped in. She was leaning over the toilet, clutching her stomach. She took the water.

"How are you doing?"

"Other than this? Not bad. Yourself?"

"Getting by."

I kept my eyes on her face, hoping for something to happen. She stood up shakily from the floor and splashed water in her face. I handed her a towel.

"Thanks." She muttured, before heading back to the party. I followed. Precious came to stand by her, placing her hands around her waist in comfort. My wolf didn't appreciate that our mate wasn't turning to us. However there wasn;t anything I could do. Logically, Precious had the right to comfort her sister but my wolf wasn't a big fan of logic. Neither was I.

"Could have been worse Bella. At least it was only mud."

"Actually I think there was a worm in there."

"Still, you got off lightly. Remember Bella?"

"Can someone please let us in on the joke."

There was some silent communication going on between Bella, Kit and Will. She was seeking permission. They granted it.

"Basically, the last time Bella made Mississippi Mud Pie, the ones that ate it didn't turn out so well. We wanted to try out for the football team. None of us had the best rep but we managed to make it through the first stage of the tryouts. It was then that one of the boys told us that we had to be initiated into the team. He told us to come by the football pitch after school."

"When we got there, everyone watched as were were grabbed by the football team. They attacked us, telling us that we were idiots for even thinking about signing up. That we would never be able to join because we were losers and always would be. They stripped us and handcuffed us to the gates. Then they left."

"Bella managed to pick us up and by then we were freezing. She didn't say much about it and then the next day, we found that she had given us both a pie. At first we thought that this was her way of making it better. We arrived at the school to find the football team waiting. They grabbed our bags and took the pies, eating it in front of us. It wasn't until later though that we found out Bella knew what would happen."

"Well?"

"Less then an hour later, the whole team were complaining about stomach pains. They were clutching their sides and groaning. "

"Then the trumping started."

"The teachers thought they were messing around and wanted to give them detentions. It wasn't until one of the boys rushed out that they realised they weren't joking and that they had all crapped their pants."

"It was the perfect revenge. The bastards never expected that their crimes would be called out on."

"What did you use?"

"A mixture if stewed prunes and laxatives. It proved quite potent."

"You don't feel guilty?"

"Why should I? Those thugs hurt my brothers. No-one does that and gets away with it."

And with that cheerful note, Ray asked for music and the drinks began flowing...

**Bella POV**

The Pack had crashed in the front room and I stepped outside for some air. Ray followed close behind.

"Bella, I wanted to say thanks for tonight."

"No problem. I had a good time."

"Bella, what's going on with you?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Cut the crap, you know exactly what I mean. Who is he?"

"He's no-one special."

"Is it Edward?"

"Edward? Please, I wouldn't touch him with a barge pole. Well, not now."

"You wanted him didn't you?"

"I wanted to be with him but all he wanted was some girl he could mould into his perfect mate. Someone he could serenade and control. He convinced himself he was in love with me and I wanted him enough to make him believe I felt the same."

"So you didn't love him?"

"Please, Love? Love is just a label we use to justify our actions. If there's a guy we want desparately, we tell ourself its love and eventually we say it enough that we actually believe it. Love is a pretty package we use to disguise lust, obseesion. Nothing more."

"So what do you think of me and Embry?"

"The two of you needed something to make you feel complete. You work well together."

"Liek Emily and Sam?"

"If you choose to believe that, then that's your prerogative."

"So how would you feel if someone confessed their undying devotion to you?"

"Depends on the guy. Why, have you got anyone lined up for me?"

"Naw, would be a waste of my time."

"Damn straight."

"Hey Bella, Ray. Mind if I steal my girl?"

"Be my guest."

Embry swept Ray up of her feet and I heard them on the stairs. I chose to stay out here for a bit. I needed the peace.

The solitude.

My phone buzzed. It was him again. He wanted me to go over to him but I couldn't be bothered. So I told him I wanted to be alone tonight. He didn't like that.

Well, tough shit.

""

""

""

""


	15. Roux

**Paul POV**

The knocking on the door woke me up.

This had better be important!

There was a strong smell of pheromones meshed with too strong perfume.

She stood against the door, the lips with too much lipstick pouted, "Hey Paul."

I managed to hold back the growl. "What do you want?"

Her laugh tinkered as her hand moved closer to my chest. "Oh Pauly, do you really need to ask?"

"I'm a little busy right now. Why don't you go ask your other guy for a fuck?"

Her mouth made an interesting oval. "Paul, there is no other guy. You know I only want you."

Sneering. "Fuck that for a laugh. You think I care about that? You knew that is was just fucking from the start."

Collecting the shards of her dignity, she tripped over her words. "That's what I'm offering. Let me in Paul."

"Well the deal's off. I'm not in the mood."

Her eyes turned to slits. "Since when are you not in the mood? There's someone else isn't there?"

"Not that this is any of your business but no there isn't. Piss off why don't you?"

I slammed the door as she cried out in frustration. Did she really think that all that crap on her face would interest me? I could scrape off a ton and there would still be too much left over.

It had been a few nights since the party and I hadn't seen Bella. My wolf wasn't happy and neither was I.

I was too wired to sleep. That bitch had got me all worked up. I'd go for a drive. Maybe that would calm me down?

I was roaming around Forks, when I smelled it. Strawberries and something else that was uniquely her. _Bella._ I followed the trail and ended up in some remote part of Forks. There were some small flats around. Slightly run down.

I saw her car and then I heard it.

The mumbling.

The groaning.

I hid in the shadows, waiting for it to stop. I felt my wolf tearing to break out. He was furious that someone else should be touching our mate.

Voices came from within. His was gruff.

"You could stay."

"I could but I don't want to. See you."

"What if the next time I'm not here? What will you do then?"

"Then I'll have to sort myself out, won't I."

She left the house, returned to her car and drove off. He stood at the door for a while, staring, long after she had gone. Then, huffing, he went back inside.

So that was the mystery guy? He didn't look so special.

Not Your Average Human

I arrived at Sam's the next morning for breakfast and our usual pack meeting. I was surprised to see Kit here. Surely he would have food at home? I must have said that out loud.

"Bella's not feeling too great this morning. I was going to cook but then Sam asked me here."

I tried to hide my concern. "What's wrong with her?"

He shrugged. "Time of the month probably." The pack stared. "What? I have two sisters that are old enough to send a frying pan my way if Will or I make too many comments."

"She does that often?"

"Paul, this is a girl who put laxatives in a pie. I'm not taking any chances."

Sam cleared his throat. "As entertaining as this is, I didn't call you over for a catch-up."

"Then why are we here? Apart from having a great breakfast." Kit smiled at Emily.

"Suck up." Quil sneered.

"And what?"

"Thanks Kit." She smiled back at him.

"Guys! There have been some new developments. As you know, Paul has imprinted. So far he hasn't talked about it to Bella. Has anything changed?"

"Yeah."

"Care to share with the group?"

"Not really. It's my business."

"Well it's not just you that is affected. If you don't talk to her about this then you're putting yourself in danger, which will also affect the rest of us."

Bored now. "I know all this Sam. You don't have to go on about it."

"Will do something or I will. Look Paul, I can talk to Bella if you want."

"Leave it Sam. I'll sort it."

"You'll sort it?" Kit glared.

"I didn't mean it like that Kit. I know she's your sister."

"Good, don't forget it."

Jared stepped in. "Anything else Sam?"

"Just the usual patrol. Oh and we're planning a cook out on Saturday. Billy reminded me that it's Charlie's birthday and with everything that's been happening lately, I think we could do with a break."

Kit broke in. "We've already got it covered. But you're welcome around ours. Bella's ordering hog roast and she's already arranging the cake."

Emily hid her disappointment with a, "Oh. Well tell her we'll be in touch."

I followed Kit out of the house.

"Kit, I'm sorry about what I said before. I didn't mean it like that."

He snorted. "I figured that. Well, I wish you luck. You're going to need it."

"I know it will be hard but I'll do my best to make her happy."

Kit burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"You Paul? You're deluding yourself if you think you'll make her happy."

I stepped back. "I know it won't be easy but I won't let her down. Why are you laughing?"

"You don't have a chance Paul. She doesn't like you."

That hurt.

"She doesn't really like any of you, except maybe Jake and that's only because she knew him from before all this began. So good luck convincing her to be your imprint."

He left, laughing.

Not Your Average Human

Bella had spent the morning throwing up and was now in her garage working on an order. Earlier that day, Dana and Ray had called round with Dana's car. Her father had recently spent $100.000 on a new soft top convertible. Any normal person would love it. Not Dana.

It was the wrong colour.

She had commissioned Bella to strip the paint and re-do it in a metallic blue. Bella forewent her usual apathy for spoiled brats and accepted the overly high payment.

After a while, she had sent Dana inside. There was only so much of Dana a girl could take.

It was late when Bella returned to the house. Precious was there at the door with a mug of coffee.

"Emily's here. She wants to talk to you about arrangements for Charlie's birthday. I told her to wait in the living room."

"Great. Tell her I'll be down in a minute. Anyone else here?"

"Most of the pack."

She rolled her eyes. "Great."

After washing off all the grime from the garage, she stepped into her room, dressed and went downstairs. By now, the Pack were in the kitchen. Eating her out of house and home.

"Here Bells. I made your favourite."

"Cheers kid."

"So Bella, what are your plans for Charlie's birthday?"

"Party next Saturday. He's going fishing with Harry and then Harry will bring him here with Billy."

"Well if you want any help with the food let me know."

Paul broke out of his contemplation. "Why don't we have a bonfire? We can easily pick up some sparklers for the kids and get the stuff for s'mores."

Sal and Skye's eyes lit up as they chanted, "S'mores, s'mores, s'mores!"

Bella smiled. "Alright then. Precious, you get the s'mores stuff and Paul, as it was your idea, you get the sparklers."

"What about booze?"

"So we're throwing the Chief of Police a party and you think you'll be able to get away with underage drinking? Not smart Kit."

Kit shrugged. "That's easy – we'll get Charlie drunk and then he won't be able to stop us."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Whatever but if this fails, you have to deal with the consequences."

He stood and gave a salute. "Yes almighty Sister."

Will fell to his knees at her feet. "We are not worthy, oh Alpha."

Rusty looked confused. "I thought Sam was the Alpha?"

Bella rose from her chair. "Sam may be the Pack Alpha, but I'm the Alpha Sister and don't you forget it!"

Having finished dinner, Kit set to washing up duty. Ray was telling the others about Dana and her 'old' car that had cost her father $100,000. The Pack shared our mutual disdain for her status as a spoiled brat and her uncanny similarity to a certain Cullen.

"Bella, the SUPES are coming up. Are you going to be ready on time?"

"Almost there. Just a few finishing touches to go."

"What are the SUPES?"

"It stands for the Supernatural Union of Participants with Extraordinary Skills."

The Pack looked blank.

"Basically it's an annual event for the Supernatural. We organise races. First they race against their own kind and then the winners compete against each other. Bella fixes up the cars and bikes and throws in a few extras."

"For a price."

"Who competes?"

"Well, there are shifters, warlocks, demons and werewolves."

"No vampires?"

Bella and Ray shared a look. "No. They're not welcome there. It's not safe for them. I would say you should come but you need to be invited in."

"Then how did you get in?"

"Well, I inherited the position. My family have been involved for years. Bella's case was different though. They had heard about her mechanic skills and offered her a trial. They liked her work so much that they've kept her on retainer ever since."

"So you cook, take care of your brothers and sisters, go to school and fix up cars and bikes. Is there no end to your talents?" Paul's words were full of admiration.

"Well, school's out now and I like to keep busy."

As the night drew on, Paul and Jared excused themselves for Patrol. The others had already retreated back to their own homes.

Jared had noticed how quiet Paul had been. Only this time it wasn't the typical sullen silence.

"What's up man?"

"Nothing."

"You talked to Bella yet?"

"I won't be talking to Bella. It doesn't matter anyway."

"Of course it matters. She's your imprint!"

"I know she's my imprint!"

"Sorry, Chill man."

They ran another few yards before Jared broke the silence.

"Talk to me Paul. Don't bottle this up."

"She's seeing someone else."

"What? Since when?"

"I think it started right after the funeral."

Jared's eyes widened. "But that's when you imprinted on her?"

"I know. I've been waiting to see if she feels the imprint. I didn't want her to feel trapped. But one of the girls I used to f... well, sleep with came round last night. I couldn't get back to sleep so I went for a drive. I caught her scent and followed it. She was leaving his place."

I showed him the image, not feeling the familiar shimmer of a wolf phasing in.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

Kit phased back human before either of us could do anything.

**Kit POV**

I stormed into the house. "Bella where the hell are you?"

"What's rattled your cage?"

"Is it true? You're seeing him?"

Bella didn't even look guilty. "By him I take it you mean Roux?"

Growling. "Just answer the damn question."

Bella shrugged. "I'm not seeing him." I breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm sleeping with him."

"Are you crazy?"

"No."

"Why is he here anyway?"

Precious and Will came running in. "What's going on? Why are you shouting at Bella?"

"He's here."

"Who? No. Bella what are you playing at?"

"I'm not playing at anything."

"BELLA!"

"Fine. I bumped into him when I went back to Arizona. He followed me here. And we've been sleeping with each other ever since. That a problem?"

Will was gobsmacked. "A problem? Why would it be a problem? I mean it's not like he used to hit you and kept putting you in hospitable."

"That was then. Things are different now."

"How?"

"We're not in a relationship this time round. It's just sex."

Precious bit her lip. "What happens when he wants more?"

"Then he'll have to find another girl."

"Just like that."

"Just like that."

"I hope you know what you're doing because if he hurts you or makes you cry I will tear him limb from limb."

"And I'll burn the rest of him."

That night, the siblings were uneasy but they knew how stubborn Bella was. All they could do was be there for her when the shit hit the fan.

The next morning, Ray and Embry arrived to a glum-looking family.

"What's up?"

"We found out who Bella's mystery bloke is. Guess who's come to Forks!"

It took a few minutes for it to sink in.

"No, don't tell me Roux's around. He was supposed to be in jail."

Embry spluttered "Jail? What kind of creep is he?"

Bella entered the kitchen, carrying Grace.

"Bella what the hell is wrong with you?"

Bella glanced at her brothers and sisters as she placed Grace back in her chair.

"You should have been here last night Ray. We've already had this conversation."

"Bella..."

"Don't start Ray. Yes Roux's living in Forks and yes I'm sleeping with him. Get over it."

"Get over it? Have you forgotten what he put you through? Bella he's an animal that needs to be put down permanently."

"Well, you're free to think of him in that way if you want but you won't change my mind and frankly it's none of your business. Do I comment on your relationship?"

"No..."

"Then do me the same courtesy. I know what I'm doing and Roux knows what the deal is. I'm not looking for serious and neither is he. You know, I'm quite capable of taking care of myself."

With that Bella left the room. After breakfast, Embry returned to Sam's to report the news about the development. Sam was thoughtful.

"Did they say anything specific?"

"From what I gathered he's knocked her about before. The whole family hate him and think she's crazy for going back to him."

"We'll have to keep an eye on him then. Ask Paul where he lives and we'll extend our patrol route to include his place as well. Thanks Embry."

Meanwhile, plans were underway for the annual SUPES. Bella and Ray were busy making final arrangements which meant she could keep an eye on Bella. Now that all was out in the open, Bella continued to hook up with Roux before coming home in time for the kids' dinner and bath routine. No-one could fault her devotion to her family and if it had been any other man, they would have had nothing to worry about.

Things weren't going great for Paul. He had hoped that he would be the one with Bella and her uninformed rejection weighed heavy on him. He now spent most of his days in wolf form, always on the lookout for Bella. He still wanted to protect her, despite her dating choices.

The first day of the SUPES had finally arrived. Ray had set off that morning to deliver the bikes, leaving Bella to follow on later. Charlie was at hand to look after the kids.

"Have a good time Bells."

"Thanks. I'll see you later."

Not Your Average Human

You could guarantee rain 95% of the year. A moderately sunny day was a once in a lifetime occurrence and therefore not to be wasted.

Bella had packed a picnic and led her siblings out to the car. Sal and Skye were arguing over who would build the biggest sandcastle and whilst Rusty was older, he looked keen to join in. They had been there an hour before the unexpected and unwanted sight of Roux came lumbering over. The older kids stiffened at his approach but Bella remained neutral.

"So this is where you've been hiding. You know it's not nice to ignore people's calls."

"I'm not hiding and maybe I didn't want to talk to you."

He sneered. "Ain't you going to introduce me?"

"Why should I? They don't want to know you and you certainly haven't wanted to know them before."

"Oh come on Bella, don't be like that..."

Skye and Sal took one look at the man and decided they didn't like him.

"Bella, I'm hungwy."

"I'm hungwy too!"

"Come over here then."

"Okay."

Bella started handing out the food, the kids smiling at her and began tucking in. Roux coughed. "Don't I get anything?"

Kit scowled. "Why should you? You weren't invited."

"Oh charming. You ought to work on teaching these brats some respect Bella."

Skye's mouth fell open.

"They give respect where respect due."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Figure it out for yourself Roux. You've got a brain haven't you?"

Will scoffed. "Roux has a brain? That's news to me."

Roux's glare turned on him. "You better watch your mouth you little shit."

Skye had had enough. "You leave my brother alone you big bully."

Roux snarled at Skye and she ran off. Sal and Rusty followed after her. The others looked at him in disgust and Precious also joined the chase.

"Skye, wait up."

They heard her before they saw her. Deciding to make use of a free afternoon and a sunny day, Sam and the others were heading towards the beach when they saw little Skye, tears streaming down her face. Ray dumped her bags and crouched down.

"Skye, what's the matter darling?"

The girl burst into fresh tears as Bella's friend pulled her close. Her words were incoherent and jumbled up. Ray thought she had something like "We're not brats." By then, Precious, Rusty and Sal had caught up. Seeing her sister, Skye lunged herself between the girls.

"It's okay honey. We won't let the mean man hurt you."

"He's scary."

"I know. We'll protect you."

Her eyes met Ray's.

"Oh God he's here isn't he?"

"Who?" Embry asked.

"Roux. Did Bella know he was coming?"

"No. He just showed up. He must be really good if that's why Bella's keeping him around." She noticed her mistake as Paul's face turned away."Sorry Paul, I didn't know you were there."

"It's alright."

"We better head back. Kits about this close from phasing and Will's not looking to happy either."

They found the brothers in full conversation. Bella was paddling in the sea, Grace on her hip, laughing at the water. Skye ran over to Bella, closely followed by Sal and they stayed close to her side. The man they presumed to be Roux was lying in the sand, one arm over his eyes. The others assembled their beach equipment and Emily began pulling out trays of food. She made to offer food to Roux but Ray shook her head. It went against Emily's principles but she was good enough not to dwell on them.

They were tucking in as Bella walked back.

Emily smiled. "Bella, we haven't seen you in a few days."

"Yeah, I've been tied up with the SUPES."

Roux's tone was mocking. "You still do that shit?"

Bella bit out. "Just because you lost the last race doesn't mean its shit."

Sensing an argument, Sam interrupted. "Hows that going by the way?"

Bella gave a smile. "Best year yet. I've already got some new clients for next year so alls good."

"Is that what you plan on doing the rest of your life?"

"No. I'm enrolling in the community college from September. I figure I'll do a few classes for a year before deciding what I want in life. Plus, they have a crèche for Grace so that will help."

"What classes have you signed up for?"

"Business 101, mechanics, art and design and a English class. Plus I'm looking into night cookery classes. I can already cook so I might as well get the certificate to prove it. "

"How will you manage all that?" Jake spoke with concern.

Roux sneered. "She won't. She'll drop out in a few weeks. You can bet on it."

Kit snarled. "Was anyone talking to you? No. So shut up."

Roux rose to sit up. "Watch your mouth you little shit."

Bella's hand slapped the back of his head. "Hey. You watch yours. Go and cool off."

Emily broke in. "So Bella how are you set for the BBQ?"

"Well, the hog roast is ordered and I'm hiring a marquee so that it will be covered against the rain. I figure we'll bring everything to the beach. I'll make the cake the night before and decorate on the day. Then Kit and Will are on BBQ duty whilst Precious and I will see to the rest."

"Will, I'll do the salads."

"I'll do the breads. Or I'll get my gran to make the breads. I'm not allowed near the oven anymore."

"What did you do Kim?"

"It's Jared's fault. He distracted me."

"You can't blame this on me."

"I can and I will."

Ray smiled. "I'll do some desserts then."

"Paul are you still getting the sparklers?"

"Already got them. I'll bring them round the day before."

"Great. Then it's just the booze. Maybe you can make a punch or something?" Paul nodded.

Emily was intrigued. "Have you got something special lined up for the cake Bella?"

"You'll have to wait and see."

It started turning chilly and the kids were getting fussy. Bella started packing up whilst Roux stayed where he was.

"You could help you know."

"Why should I? It's your mess."

"Suit yourself."

"You coming over later."

"Probably not."

"Suit yourself. I'll have to find someone else to keep me amused." Paul had to fight the growl from escaping his tightly held lips.

Bella shrugged. "You do that."

"So what time is this BBQ?"

"What's it to you? You're not invited." Kit snarled.

"Kit, leave it."

Roux sneered and raised an eyebrow. "You going to let her talk to you like that Kitty?"

"Screw you Roux. No-one wants you here so why don't you crawl back to Arizona and leave Bella alone."

Precious pulled at his arm. "Come on Kit. He's not worth it. He's just a scumbag that can't see past his own arse."

Rusty looked uncomfortable. "Bella, can we go home now?"

"Go ahead with Precious. I'll meet you at the car."

Ray had watched along with the pack and she was furious. She had hoped that Roux had undergone a lobotomy and had a personality transplant but no such luck. He was still the same Roux.

"This doesn't seem like your scene Roux. I thought you didn't like kids."

"I don't."

"Then feel free to leave Roux. We won't stop you."

"Why would I leave? I'm on to a good thing here. This your fella Ray?"

"Yeah what of it?"

"I feel sorry for you man. It must be hard putting up with _that_."

Embry growled and held Ray close. "_That_ is my girl so I'd shut it if you had any sense."

Roux held up his hands. "What you going to do? Growl at me?"

"Roux just go already."

"Fine. I don't know why I'm staying in this shit hole anyway."

"Then maybe you should go back to Arizona. See you Roux."

"Walk with me."

He grabbed Bella's arm before she could move away and started pulling her further along the beach. Paul strained against Sam and Jared's hold.

"Let me go."

"Hold Paul. If it gets bad we'll intervene. Bella won't appreciate our help."

"How can you stand it? I hate how he talks to her."

"Listen Paul, you're not the only one who hates him. So get your head out of your arse and keep calm."

They heard the argument from where they stood.

"You going to let them talk to me like that?"

"Can you blame them? They don't like you Roux. So get over it."

"What's this about a BBQ?"

"It's for my dad's birthday. Family's not really your scene is it? If you're fed up, just leave."

"So I'm dismissed. You've had your fill and that's it?"

"I never asked you to come here Roux. You did that on your own."

"I missed you."

"Cut the crap Roux. I don't want to hear it."

"Things were good with us Bella. You know it."

"Is that what you think? I made it easy for you didn't I. Well not anymore." She turned away.

"Don't walk away from me."

"Let go of my arm. I mean it."

Growling, "Sam let me go."

They heard a thump, a wince and then Bella ran past them. They heard Roux's groans of pain and smirked in appreciation of Bella's strength. Paul tried once more to get away. Ray placed her hand on his arm.

"Leave it Paul. She won't want to see anyone."

"Why does she put up with him?"

"I can't tell you that Paul. It's not my place. Besides, he's still here."

Sam's voice was filled with Alpha tone. "We'll head back to mine. Paul, you and Embry run patrol. Then Jake and Jared will take over."

Ray gave him a small kiss. "I'll see you later Embry."

They said their good-byes and went their separate ways. Paul and Embry were shaken up by the day's events and weren't surprised when they felt Kit phase in.

"_I'm sorry you had to see that._"

"_Does that happen often?_"

"_Used to. It was even worse when they were living together._"

"_They lived together?_"

"_Renee and Phil threw her out when she was sixteen. She stayed with him up until she moved to Forks._"

"_How can you stand the way he treats her?_"

"_It's no use arguing with Bella. She's stubborn. Annoying as hell but she's still my sister._"

They continued in silence and when it was time to switch, Paul went back to his home. It wasn't much but he had a sofa, bed and working kitchen and bathroom. There were no personal touches. No reminders of his family. Not like Bella's place. Hers was a haven compared to the dump he lived in. Even if he did fix up the place, why would she want to live here? He envied the relationship she had with her family. They all looked out for each other and looked to Bella as though she were a God amongst insects.

He sighed. The pity party wasn't his style. He knew that if he ever had a chance to be with Bella, he would have to clean up his act. That meant starting with his house. He had money now, thanks to all the work he did on Bella's house.

He made a list of what needed to e done in his house. The walls were the worst. He's strip off the last of the wall paper and then go over it with paint. Maybe cream? That would tidy it up. He shook his head at the thought he was going along with the same colours in Bella's house. It worked though.

That evening, when Jared called to check on Paul, he found him sanding down the walls. All the furniture had been moved to the main room and the music was blaring out. Even with the noise, Paul heard his friend.

"What's this in aid of?"

"The place is a tip."

"Why now?" Jared never had been one for holding back.

"The place is a tip."

"Is this about Bella?"

There was no hiding it. "Yes. I need to do this to prove I'm not a loser. "

"Has she ever called you a loser?"

"No but according to Kit, she doesn't think much of us."

"Why? What would we do?"

"Hurt her brother."

"But he knows why we did it doesn't he?"

"The reason doesn't matter. The fact we got involved does."

"Does Sam know?"

"Doubt it. He's busy living in denial."

"Speaking of denial, what are you going to do about Bella? You can't say that Roux's making her happy."

"You think I could?"

"Well, you'd treat her a damn side better than he does."

"If you say so."

"I do. You want some help?"

Paul shrugged and Jared started clearing up the shavings from the machine. An hour later, Kim came over with a pizza and the three ate in silence before she left, kissing Jared out on the porch. Paul tried not to look but it was hard. He wanted that. He wanted someone to care for him. Sam had Emily. Embry had Ray and even Quil had little Claire.

What was so wrong with him anyway?

Not Your Average Human

Preparations were well underway for the party. The cake was in the larder, keeping the pies company. The meat was defrosting and the house was all clean. Bella had sent her brothers and Sisters over to Charlie's for the night. She hated admitting it but she needed Roux. The argument had been forgotten and she needed a release. Bella had seen to it that Charlie's house was clean and he had a well stocked fridge.

Roux was waiting for her as usual and they didn't make it to the bed before they were all over each other. However, there was something more restrained about their time together. Roux had more control over his own body. He was mad at Bella. He didn't take the time to see to her needs, just his own. If Bella sensed this, she ignored it.

The next morning, she woke up to find he was playing with her breasts. She liked a good pull as much as anyone but he was starting to hurt her.

"Knock it off."

She found a hand clamped over her mouth.

"You don't talk to me like that Bella. You're mine to do what I want with."

His hand lowered down her body, cupping her mound. His fingers were rough and went deeper than normal. The hand stayed over her mouth as he bit into her shoulder. His bite drew blood and Bella winced as he slammed her back on the mattress and thrust straight into her. She lay trapped beneath him. His breath was rancid. He began to move, his thrusts were long and hard but she wouldn't cry out.

When it was over he looked down on her. Sneering. He left the room. Bella pulled herself into a fetal position.

He returned, carrying a knife in one hand. With the other, he pulled her off the bed by her hair and threw her against the wall.

"Let's get this straight. You talk to me like shit. I treat you like shit. I'm not something you scraped off the bottom of your shoe Bella. You understand?"

She stared at him.

He lifted the knife to her throat. "I said, do you understand?"

"Yes Roux."

He ran the blade over the curve of her neck, tracing the lines if her throat. She kept her eyes on him. Never blinking.

He lowered the knife and grabbed her hair, pulling her away from the wall.

"There's a good girl."

With that, he held her hair out and sliced the knife, leaving it much shorter and jagged.

"You had some split ends. What do you say?"

"Thank-you Roux."

"Haven't you got a party to get ready for?"

She stepped away from him and grabbed her clothes, aiming for the bathroom.

"Here's fine Bella."

She put them on quick and moved to the front door. He followed close behind.

"Aren't you forgetting something? Let me remind you."

He pulled her face closer and slammed his lips onto hers. His hand reached back for the door and pulling away, he whispered.

"Maybe I should have my own bonfire?"

He slammed the door, leaving her dazed momentarily.

**A/N: I think this is the longest chapter ever. I've been listening to Evanescence's Fallen and it's really spurred me on. **

**Hope you like it or feel strongly enough to review. **


	16. My dear readers

My dear readers,

I feel it is my duty to inform you that the next few chapters are going to be rough. Especially for the Cullens. No, I haven't forgotten them; they play a major role in the not too distant future.

However, as I have already lost one reader for my content, I wanted to give you a chance to stop now if you don't like what I write.

For those that do, I'm sorry for the loss. Perhaps you'll enjoy one of my other stories instead:

Isabella Marie Swan

Once Upon a Fork's Fairytale

The daughter

Renee's daughter

(See what I did there?)

Anyway, if you continue to read this, I thank-you and I hope you feel strongly enough about it to leave a review.

I'm working on the next chapter so watch this space.

**Melody-Rose-20**


	17. Propaganda

**A/N: Thanks to all who are still with me. This chapter contains violence and delves more into Bella and Paul. **

**Songs: Love the way you lie - Eminem ft Rihanna  
**

Bella's first port of call was to go to the hairdressers in Port Angeles. Roux may have hacked off most of her hair but she wouldn't crumble. She now had shoulder length bangs with deep red and purple lowlights.

Hr second stop was the women's clinic.

Once that was done, she stopped off in PA for an outfit that would hide the mark and whilst there, called up her brothers and sisters asking them to go ahead with the preparations. Charlie had already left for his fishing trip.

When Bella arrived home, she saw Precious in the kitchen, with Skye and Sal. Grace was in her chair. Skye looked up to see her sister, only to burst into tears.

"What's the matter honey?"

"It's gone. It's all gone!"

"It'll grow back don't you worry."

Skye wasn't happy. "Did it hurt?"

"No, I wanted it cut off."

"But why?" the girl wailed.

"I felt like a change. Come here."

She held out the arms for the girl, who came towards her. Skye took a few strands and kissed it lightly, patting the ends.

"Poor poor hair."

Not your Average Human

Emily was elbows deep in flour when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Emily, it's Precious. Just wanted to know how you're getting on."

"I'm getting there. It would be easier though if the wasn't a pack of wolves hanging around me...Quil, you put that down or you'll be banned from here for a month. I'll get Sam to Alpha order you. How's things your end?"

"Pretty well. Just a word of warning, when you see Bella, don't mention the hair."

"The hair?"

They heard Bella's voice in the background. "Precious, have you put them in the oven yet?"

"I have to go. Just remember, don't mention the hair."

"Precious, wait..." Emily looked up to see the others staring. She shrugged.

Not your Average Human

Charlie had had a great day. He'd woken to find that Precious had left a plate of bacon, sausages and eggs. He had then gone to meet Harry and between them, they caught enough fish to feed an army, perfect for a Bonfire.

They would bring them tonight. He couldn't wait to spend an evening with his daughter and her family.

Not your Average Human

Preparations were well underway and Bella enlisted the help of her brothers to put up the marquee a few miles from the house. They would all meet there before congregating to the beach for dessert, the bonfire and the very important s'mores. Oh, and the cake.

By six, people started arriving and most of them heeded Precious's advice. Quil couldn't help staring until Embry nudged him in the stomach. Paul looked at Bella, recalling that yesterday he'd felt off. Normally, if an imprint was in distress, the wolf and man would feel it. He had tried to bow out of patrol but without the normal reaction, Sam hadn't allowed it.

They had told Charlie to be there for quarter to seven and when he arrived with Harry and Sue, he was surprised to find the lights off.

Sue winked at Harry before turning to Charlie. "Are you sure that Bella said six-forty five?"

Harry shrugged. "It looks like no-one's home."

But Charlie was adamant. "No, I'm sure."

He stepped closer to the door and found it open. He turned back to Harry.

"Stay here. I'll check it out."

He had his hand in his back pocket, where his gun was. Any sign of disturbance and he would pull it out...

"SURPRISE!"

Charlie stood there speechless, his gun in hand. The Pack were also speechless but at Harry and Sue's laughter, they all relaxed as Bella came out with a can of beer.

"Happy Birthday Dad!"

Not your Average Human

The hog roast had been massacred, the salads diminished, the beer consumed and the other food was waiting in the car. Bella, Kit, Paul and Will were the designated drivers and the plan was for them all to stay on the Rez afterwards so that the drivers could get a drink.

Paul led the way to where he had set up camp and after lighting the fire, had presented the younger kids with the sparklers. They oohed and awed with delight and when Sal's went out, Paul told him that Rusty could help light a new one. Rusty grinned. He had wanted to join in but felt that at ten years old, he was a bit old for this. Now that he had to _help_ his younger brother, he could join in the fun.

He was happy.

Bella's progression onto the beach was slow as she was carrying the cake. The others turned towards her.

They all started singing again.

The cake itself was a simple sponge with an under-layer of chocolate frosting. The top was a mix of blue – yes blue – and green with piped swirls around the edges. On top there was a boat with two marzipan figurines. They were of Harry and Charlie. Charlie was holding a fishing rod in one hand and a can of beer in the other. Harry was leaning forward trying to reign in a fish, to add to the growing pile of marzipan creations already in the boat.

The boat itself had been a simple chocolate sponge shaped to look like a boat and Bella had piped chocolate frosting to show the wear and tear.

Charlie found his eyes watering as he took in all the effort that had gone into this day.

It was very humbling.

Not your Average Human

As Bella laid the kids to sleep in Billy's spare room, she watched as they all settled down. Grace was already flat out on her stomach. Rusty had taken Jake's room leaving Billy, Harry, Charlie, Sue, Old Quil to finish their celebrations.

She was washing up when Paul sauntered in.

"Great party Bella."

"Thanks Paul, the sparklers were brilliant."

He smiled softly. "What can I do?"

"I wash you put away?"

Jared had come looking for Paul and when he found his friend with Bella, he decided to leave it and warned the others not to go in.

They were on the last bowl when Bella's phone rang. Seeing who it was, she chose to ignore it.

"You're not going to get that?"

"It's not important."

"Bella, I was thinking, do you want to hang out sometime?"

"I thought we already did?"

"I don't mean with the others. I mean, if you'd like to. But if you're still with Roux then..."

Her reply was curt. "I'll think about it."

Bella decided that when her phone rang for the fifth time, she would answer it.

"What do you want?"

"There you are. I was beginning to think you were ignoring me."

"What do you want?"

"Well, seeing as you were so rude as to not invite me to you bonfire, I decided to have my own. You should come over whilst there's still stuff to burn."

Something unsettled in Bella's stomach and she gave a quick good-bye to Paul. Rushing home, she found shards of glass underneath her bedroom window. When she got there, she saw the chaos in her room. Drawers were open and thrown to the floor, her mirror was smashed, and her wardrobe was nearly empty. She checked to other rooms but they were left untouched.

That only left...

She found Roux adding more fuel to the fire. At the sight of a tiny pink mitten, Bella lost it.

"NOOO!"

She raced towards him, desperate for him to stop but he grabbed her around the middle and threw it on the fire.

"No, you bastard, you absolute bastard!" Her hands began to pound on his and in the blink of an eye, he grabbed her right wrist and held it across the fire. She felt the flames dance as the wrapped around her wrist. She bit her lip against the pain, making it bleed as the mitten was consumed by the fire. He pulled her away and threw her against the trees.

She clawed his face with her good hand and he backhanded her.

They fought for dominance over each other, Roux using his bulk and Bella her agility. He knocked her to the floor and proceeded to kick her. She blocked him with her legs and he came crashing down beside her.

They lay like that, watching the flames smoulder into the night.

As day broke, Bella rose up from the ground. Roux had taken everything from her. Her clothes, her memories, her...

She stood above him.

"I don't want to see you ever again. Go back to Phoenix and stay there. Never contact me again."

He watched her turn and walk away from him again.

He wouldn't ever get her back.

He had lost her for good this time.

Roux growled. He had never been a fan of rejection...

Not your Average Human

Bella's hand was cleaned, soothed and wrapped in a protective bandage. If it had been left any longer over the fire, the skin would have been unsalvageable. As it was, it would take weeks to heal.

She ransacked the shops in Port Angeles, restocking all her wardrobe. Clothes were replaceable but nothing could bring back what had fallen victim to the flames.

The others were still in La Push, leaving her enough time to clear away the shards of glass. When that was done, she lay on her bed, crawling into a ball, buried beneath the covers.

**Precious POV**

Entering the house, I called out, "Bella!"

Skye and Sal echoed a "Mamma B!"

No answer. "Bella, you missed it, Grace tried walking today. Well, she stood up but..."

"Bella?" Still no answer.

I raced through the house, checking all the rooms. When I reached Bella's, it wouldn't budge. I tried calling out but she wouldn't respond. I rattled the door handle but it was locked.

"Bella?"

I heard her mumble, "Leave me alone."

"Are you alright? Do you need anything?"

Her voice was firmer. "I said leave me alone."

"Okay well we'll be downstairs if you need us."

The others looked up as I came back down. Ray and Paul looked worried and I shook my head. Paul wanted to go up but Embry held him back.

Not your Average Human

A few nights later, Jared and Kim were at the movies, enjoying a rare night off. Kim had chosen some stupid romantic comedy as Jared had previously chosen an action thriller. The film was weird but watchable and it had that Taylor Lautner kid in.

Unfortunately the couple in front were making no effort to be quiet. He tried to tune out the breathy whispers but his damn wolf senses wouldn't switch off.

After the film, they made their way to the entrance hall when Kim pulled at his arm.

"Jay, is that Roux?"

He took in the bulk and the sneer as his hands wrapped around the woman with him. She moulded herself into his chest and half heartedly tried to stop him from groping her in public. Her blond hair lay over one shoulder.

Not your Average Human

Bella was washing up when they arrived. Jared was hesitant but Kim was for once, determined. Yes, she would play Devil's Advocate and she would take Bella's anger.

It was the least she could do.

"Are you going to stand there all day?"

"Sorry Bella, is now a good time?"

"Well that depends. What is it Kim?"

"Bella, I don't know how to tell you this but I know I would hate it if someone saw Jay and didn't tell me..."

"Tell me what."

"We saw Roux, at the movies."

"We're not joined at the hip. He's entitled to a social life."

"He wasn't alone. He was with someone, a girl. I think she's one of Jessica's friends? Lauren something?"

Bella rolled her eyes. "Mallory?"

"Yes, that's it. Lauren Mallory. They looked pretty full on and I thought you should know."

Jared waited for the outrage. The pain, the tears. But there was only resignation.

"Oh, well I appreciate the gesture but I'm alright. Besides, we ended things a few days ago."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't think it was important. It's not like we were a real couple."

Jared raised his eyebrow. "Are you okay with this?"

Bella shrugged. "Of course. It's his choice. But maybe you can ask Jessica to warn her friend to be careful and not to expect it to last."

Kim's eyes were wide. "You want him back?"

"No. I don't want him anymore. Just tell her not to be thinking long term. It's not his thing."

Kim stepped forward and threw her arms around Bella. Both Jared and Bella were shocked at this.

"Er Kim. Would you mind?"

"I am sorry Bella. If you need to talk, I'm here. We all are."

"Oh Kim, you're a real sweetheart you know that? But don't worry about me. I'm fine. Life goes on, right?"

Kim thought that Bella was being very brave but Jared wasn't so fooled. They said their good-byes and left. He would mention this to Paul and then go inform Sam.

As he expected, he was furious. He had wanted to storm over there and beat the shit out of him. Sam saw the trouble and intervened, giving Paul Alpha order after Alpha order.

It was a morose Paul that the Pack met the following morning. Sam had given them all a summary and they all gave their words of compassion for their brother.

Afterwards, Jake left to go find Jess and let her in on what had happened.

Not your Average Human

"BITCH! Who the hell do you think you are?"

Lauren's fist struck Bella.

"You break poor Roux's heart and now you want him back? Well I've got news for you Bella, he wants me!"

Bella didn't fight back. She had gone to La Push for a breather when Lauren had stepped out from behind the trees and started attacking her.

Lauren was frustrated with Bella's refusal to fight. She wanted to rip the girl's head off.

Ever since she came here, she had been stealing all the good-looking guys. Guys that Lauren had known for years. Fancied for years. What got to her the most was that she wasn't even pretty!

"Fight back you bitch."

"Hey what's going on?"

Two other girls had come across the two pale faces attacking each other, or rather one was hitting, the other was taking it.

Lauren snarled. "She's trying to steal my boyfriend."

The Quileute girls shared a look, before stepping in to pull Lauren away. "Look, I know you want to hurt her but she's not worth it."

Lauren struggled against them. "I don't care, let go, she's had it coming ever since she got here. Let go of me."

"Who the hell is she anyway?"

"Bella Swan!"

"Bella Swan? As in Isabella Swan? Chief Swan's daughter."

"The very same."

They let go of Lauren, enraged that this was the girl they had been replaced with. It was no secret that Paul Meraz had been sniffing around a pale-face and had turned away his usual conquests.

They were pissed.

"WHAT THE HELL."

They looked up and saw Sam Uley and his sidekick Jared running over. They pulled the girls apart, revealing a bloody Bella.

"Bella, can you look at me?"

She complied and he swore at the state of her. Her nose was streaming and her face had started to swell. Clumps of hair had been pulled out and her lip was bleeding. Sam lifted her gently, hearing her soft wince. With his other hand, he took hold of Lauren's wrist, leaving Jared with the other two girls.

Billy heard a commotion outside his house and wheeled himself out. Any words he had were taken away by the scene he was presented with. The two Quileute girls were struggling against Jared's hold and Jessica's friend was also fighting against her captor.

But the sight of Bella made him sick to the stomach.

He left the door open and reached for the phone.

"Emily, I need you to come over. There's been an incident."

"What happened Billy?"

"It's Bella." He heard Paul growl in the background. "She's hurt."

"I'll be right over Billy."

Not your Average Human

Bella woke to a pounding headache. Emily breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh Bella, we were so worried about you. No, don't try to move."

"I'm alright. What time is it?"

"It's five. Do you remember what happened?"

Bella's voice was raspy. "Lauren Mallory accused me of wanting Roux back. She got angry and started throwing punches."

"She told us you wouldn't fight back."

"I don't believe in violence. If she wants to solve things that way then that's her issue."

There was a knock and then the door opened to reveal Sam.

"Can I come in? How's the patient?"

"I'll be fine. I need to go home."

"I've called Charlie, he's looking after the others. He'll want to talk to you about this, officially."

"Well, there's no point. Lauren was pissed because she thought I was after her man and the others only joined in once they found out who I was. They seem to think that I'm the reason Paul has stopped sleeping with them. A kiss or a fuck should solve that."

She missed the look that Sam exchanged with Emily.

Everyone was waiting for her. Billy was the first to speak.

"Bella, on behalf of the Quileutes, I apologise for the two girls. They'll be dealt with. Charlie has already spoken with Lauren Mallory's parents. They're disgusted."

Bella nodded. "Well thanks Billy. I need to go home now."

"I'll drive you Bella."

Paul followed her out of the house. He had brought her truck round and very carefully lifted her in.

They were driving when he started to speak.

"I'm really sorry Bella. You didn't deserve that."

"Why are you apologising? You didn't beat me up."

"No but still, I'm sorry."

"What will happen to the girls?"

Paul's face hardened. "They'll be dealt with."

Bella's eyes narrowed. "What are you going to do Paul? Call on them and threaten them? Or maybe you'll get your wolf out and scare them a bit?"

He felt his heart jump into his mouth and his body started to shake. "No. Do you really think we'd do that?"

"I don't know."

"Oh thanks Bella. Thanks a lot."

They continued in silence. Paul kept sending Bella nervous looks but her eyes were closed. She wasn't asleep though. When they pulled up at her place, she made to get out but Paul stayed her hand.

"I need to talk to you." He took a deep breath before continuing. "Bella, you were right. The reason the girls attacked you - and I'm not justifying their behaviour -, was because I had stopped sleeping with them. They asked me if there was anyone else. I didn't say anything but they figured it out..."

Bella sighed. "Paul?"

He tried to stop the snarl. "Let me finish. Bella, it's important. I stopped sleeping with them after it happened but even before I knew I didn't want to be with them. Bella, you're important to me. Bella, I want to be with you. I think I'm in love with you."

When she didn't respond, he started to panic. "Bella?"

"What happened before? You said before."

The words tumbled out of his mouth. "I imprinted on you Bella. But I liked you before that."

"Explain imprinting to me."

"Imprinting is where you see them. Her. Gravity no longer holds you to this Earth. She does. You'll do whatever you can to make her happy. Be anything for her. You'll be a friend, brother or lover."

"I see."

"Bella? We don't have to be together or anything you don't want but I can't hold back anymore. I wanted you be with me because you had a choice, not because you had to be. Whatever you want Bella, I'll be. But don't push me away."

"So you'll be a friend, brother or lover? Well, I already have four brothers and I'm not looking for a lover."

"So that leaves a friend. I can be that."

"I don't think so. I already have friends. I don't need anything from you Paul. Even if I did, I'd make do."

"But..."

"You know what, I'm sorry for you Paul. You and all the others. You go from being a regular guy to a shape-shifter without any warning. Your whole existence revolves around the safeguarding of your home and your people. But then, you imprint and once again, your freedom is taken away and you gain an imprint. Oh, I'm sure that once you actually talk with that person and come to an arrangement, you're somewhat happier but you're still tied down."

He could feel the wolf within snarling to come out. His reign over him was weak. "Bella, we can work something out, can't we?"

Bella shook her head. "No Paul. I could say it's not you it's me but that would be a lie. I'm sorry you imprinted on me but you'll have to deal with this on your own."

Not your Average Human

Bella was not surprised when Sam arrived the next morning. He stood at his full height. Bella was in no mood for his intimidation.

"Sam, what brings you here?"

"I'm here to talk about Paul. He's in a bad way Bella. He needs you. You're his imprint."

She paused before responding carefully. "How long have you known that Sam?"

He didn't blink. "A while."

"Does everyone know? I would have thought the imprint would have been the first to know."

He tried to conceal the irritation. "That was Paul. He wanted you to be with him without any thought that you were under some sort of control."

"That was generous of him."

"Why don't you talk to him? I'm sure..."

Bella cut him off. "Paul explained it all. I have no need to talk to him."

His own control was slipping as the anger took over. "Why are you doing this?"

"I don't have to do anything. I'm not Quileute and I don't believe in imprinting."

"You realise that if you continue to deny him, you'll both suffer."

"I'm not denying him, I don't need or want anything. If he's upset then it's his problem for imprinting on me and choosing to accept it."

Sam couldn't hide the rage anymore. "He couldn't help it."

Bella sneered. "Like you couldn't help imprinting on your girlfriend's cousin? Keep telling yourself that Sam and maybe someday you'll believe it."

"Leave Emily out of this."

"You know what Sam, I don't have to listen to this. You're not my Alpha and you never will be."

"If you don't accept this, I'll..."

"You'll what? You'll turn me away from the Pack? Fail to acknowledge me? I can't say that will be such a great sacrifice. In fact, you'll be doing me a favour. Now I won't have to put up with your bullshit ever again."

The growl echoed in the timbres of his voice. "Our legends aren't bullshit."

"No, they're propaganda. You've heard them so often that they've become the only way of life. Is that why you moved Emily in so quickly after you imprinted on her?"

He snarled a warning. "Bella?"

Her voice mocked him. "Can't take the heat Sam? Did you ever ask her? Or are you so full of your shit that you think you're doing what's best for her. What she needs?"

"I love Emily and she loves me."

She scoffed. "Love? Is that what you're telling yourself? You've trapped Emily out here in some attempt at being Pack mother to your lazy and idle pack of mutts. If that's what being an imprint is all about then I want no part of it."

"Bella, I'm warning you..."

"And I'm warning you. Who the hell do you think you are, coming here and throwing your weight about like you're some God? This is my house. My home. My family. Now take your imprinting and get the hell out!"

Sam felt his wolf claw at his insides, desperate to lunge at the woman attacking him, his imprint and his Pack. He took a deep breath and stormed out before the ripping of his clothes could start. He barely made it through the door without howling his frustration.

He had no control over his thoughts and by nightfall, everyone knew of his confrontation with Bella. Paul had to be held down for fear of starting a fight. In this frame of mind, neither wolf would come out without broken bones and a tattered friendship.

Afterwards, Paul snuck away to Bella's. He was settling in when he heard a snarl. Kit sneered at him.

"_I thought you would have got the message by now. She hasn't seen you yet but she will, so I'd get out of here while you can. Maybe this time Bella will actually kill you."_

The wolf howled but Kit showed no signs of leaving. He chose to go. Kit's voice stalked him all the way home.

"_I knew you didn't have it in you!"_


	18. Prey

**A/N: Dark material and new un-shady characters ahead. You've been warned!**

**SM owns most of the characters apart from Rayn and the creatures you're soon to read about. They come from my dark and twisted mind.**

September arrived and Bella began her transition from High School Graduate to College student. Each morning, Kit, Will and precious were responsible for taking Rusty, Skye and Sal to school. This necessitated a car swap and Bella was relieved to be taking the smaller car.

Grace thrived in Nursery and was content with her lot in life, leaving Bella to concentrate fully on her classes. Since the confrontation with Sam, she had not been to La Push. Kit had reminded her that she wasn't banned per se but she didn't have it in her to care. Paul had divided loyalties between the Pack, his job and watching over Bella.

It was beginning to show and he wasn't surprised when Sam asked for a moment.

"Paul?"

"What do you want?"

"I'm worried about you. We all are."

"Am I failing in my responsibilties?"

Sam shook his head.

"Then there's no need."

"Paul, you can talk to me."

Paul snorted "Do you really think I'd talk to you about anything? You were the one that banned Bella _my imprint _from the Rez!"

"I didn't ban her. It's not my fault she doesn't want anything to do with us. Look, if you're not going to talk to me then at least talk to Jared."

Not your Average Human

Alice woke up with a start. Wait, woke up? But that was impossible!

She felt a warmth exude from the body beside her. She looked for the familiar mess of blond curls only to see two red eyes, looking straight at her.

"Morning lover."

Alice pulled the sheets tigher across her body, only to realise that she was naked.

"Who are you?"

"You don't remember? Poor love, I must have tired you out last night."

"Where's Jasper?"

"He's around, don't you fret."

"Take me to him!"

"My, aren't you bossy? No wonder you got off on the submissive shit. Must feel good to let someone else take control."

"Submissive? ... What are you?"

"All in good time my pet. Now, if you want to see your Major, I'd suggest you put some clothes on."

She was in too much of a state to co-ordinate her outfit and fully dressed, watched as the person in her bed pulled off the covers, revealing a human form. He smirked as his body shimmered into that of Jasper's, a fully clothed Jasper.

His Southern accent was thick. "Shall we darling?"

Edward woke up, expecting to feel Bella in his arms, as usual. Ever since the funeral, she had been spending most of her nights at his, before returning to the children. He had never felt more content as he had been these last few weeks.

Hi shand felt the cold sheet.

"Bella?"

There was no answer.

He stepped out of bed and walked over to the bathroom.

It was empty.

He heard stirring downstairs and followed the noise...

On his way down, he met Rose and Emmett.

"Have you seen Bella? She wasn't with me when I woke."

"We just got up. What's that smell?"

They followed the scent to find Esme cooking up a storm.

"Good morning, I made breakfast!"

"Esme Bella never stays for breakfast, you know that."

"I know she doesn't. This is for us."

"But we don't eat. We've never eaten."

"Don't take that tone with me Edward. I'm your mother and I say eat."

Edward found strangely compelled to take the plate being offered to him. He couldn't quite make out what it was though. He felt Esme glare at him.

"Emmett, there's plenty for you too."

"What about Rose?"

"I'm not hungry. You eat."

With that, the ladies left the room. They eyed the suspicious substence on their plate. Touching it with a fork, Emmett thought he saw it move but decided his eyes must be playing tricks on him.

When they had their fill, they left the kitchen for the lounge. Jasper and Alice were fooling around on the sofa.

"Guys, knock it off."

Alice turned and smirked at him before turning back to Jasper again.

Emmett and Edward found that they could not look away from the two lovers. Their eyes were transfixed and a sound in the region of their chest sounded in tune to the lover's rhythm. It all became too much for the boys. The room began to spin as they fell to the floor...

Emmett woke with a jolt. It was dark now and still. Too still.

He looked up to find every member of his family tied and strapped down. Rose was gagged.

"What the hell?"

He couldn't breath as the figure holding Rose began to shake and shift... into Rose!

"Hello lover."

Not your Average Human

"You're sure? Why wasn't I told about this? Alright, keep your wig on, I'll sort it. I said I'll sort it!"

Ray crashed the phone down, causing Embry to look up from the TV.

"Embry, I have to go to work."

"What's wrong?"

"I can't go into it but it's bad. I need to get Bella."

Embry pulled a face. It was no secret that Bella had caused a dysfunction in the Pack. Sam and Paul were barely talking and Leah, Emily, Jess and Kim were missing Bella.

"I'm coming with you. Don't fight me on this Ray."

He grabbed his jacket and followed her out the door. Whilst he was waiting for Ray to get Bella, he pulled out his phone.

"What?"

"Paul, its Embry. Ray got a call and had to go to work. She hasn't said much but it's bad. We're just waiting for Bella. I thought you would like to come."

"I'm on my way."

If Bella was surprised by Paul's appearance, she gave nothing away. She had been in the middle of completing an assignment when Ray had whirled in and announced that the Cullens were in trouble.

Her immediate reaction had been to shrug her shoulders but Ray was persistant and pulled her out of the house.

They drove over to the Cullens, where the usual immaculately kept house was in disarray. Ivy had overtaken the doors and windows... and had wilted. A tell-tale sign of the neglect within.

Finding a small gap, Ray kicked through the glass and they all crawled in to find the Cullens held captive by duplicates.

Esme stepped forward.

"Well well, if it isn't little Ray. Honoured, I'm sure."

"You guys have three minutes to leave this place."

The Carlisle-one stepped forward. "Or what? We like it here and we plan on staying."

"Leave the Cullens out of it. They're not part of your game, they're..."

"They're what? Vampires, yes they are."

"Tasty too."

The Cullens couldn't move. Fear had them dumbstruck. For weeks, they had been living with these creatures in some alternate universe and now...

They had always considered themselves the world's most dangerous. To think that there was more out there than they had anticipated them, well it was terrifying.

What made it worse was that they couldn't understand what they were talking about. All they heard were noises, almost like growling, but high-pitched.

Edward had once told Bella that everything about him drew her in. How ironic now to find that the tables had finally turned...

"I think I'll start with the pixie, she should work up an appetite."

"The big one looks juicy."

"Hands off, he's mine!"

They reeled back as the creatures transformed into their natural shapes. Their bodies lengthened and fire bloomed from the top of their heads. The one who had been Rosalie moved over to Emmett and placed her hand on his arm. Her smile grew wide...

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

All eyes turned to Bella, who up until now had been skulking in the background.

"Don't tell me you want him? Who the hell do you think you are?"

"No, I don't want him."

"Then be quiet and let me have my meal."

"Fine, if you want to settle."

"Settle?"

Ray nudged her friend. "Bella what are you doing?"

"Yes I said settle. Look at you all, fightining over seven measly Vampires. Vegetarians too. I would have though you would want something more classier than a masquerading Doctor, his wife and their adopted children. Clearly I was wrong."

The leader snarled. "Explain!"

"Ok, say you eat them. What next? Sure you'll be full for a while but then you'll have to move on to bigger hunting grounds. Why not cut out the middle-men."

"You know somewhere we can feast? Take us there!"

"You don't need me. It's pretty easy to find and it's practicarly crawling with Vampires. Royal Vampires."

"Where?"

"Volterra Italy. They go by the name of the Volturi. You have the three royal brothers and their serfs. Most of them are gifted and they all survive on the blood of humans. Much tastier than deer, wouldn't you say?"

"If you are lying..."

"She's not. I know the place. There should be a map in the Doctor's office."

One of them went to the office and returned triumphant.

"Look Sister, a whole Castle-ful, waiting for us."

"Very well, we'll go and check this place out but hear this. If we find you have tricked us in any way, you can be sure we will be back. However, if we are satisfied, we will reward you, for your assistance."

They turned to leave.

"It will be as I said. Will you promise not to return?"

"We shall see."

With that they were gone. All the ivy began clearing from the outside, letting the moonlight reveal the degradation of the house and the inhabitants.

Seeing their captors leave, they all drew in unnecessary breaths of relief. Carlisle approached Bella.

"Bella, I don't know what you said to them but thank-you. If there is anything we could do to repay you..."

"There is."

"Name it."

"Leave Forks."

"Leave? But this is our home."

"You've caused enough damage here. Leave now because if they come back and find you here, you will not escape them a second time."

"What are they?"

"Carlisle, I know you make it a habit to know everything but believe me, there are some things you're better not knowing."

"Of course. Thank-you."

"Ray will debrief you. It's her thing. I'm out of here."

Rose stepped forward cautiously. "Bella? Before you go can I talk to you?"

"Make it quick."

"Bella I owe you an apology. When we first met you, I didn't make you welcome. I was rude to you..."

"Rosalie..."

"Let me finish. I know the consequences of you joining this life. I would have done anything to switch places so that I could have my life back. You see..."

Rosalie told us her tale. How she had been engaged to Royce King, the most eligible bachelor in town. On the night before her wedding, she had come across him and his friends. They were drunk and...

"I got my revenge on them but I never wanted this. I couldn't bare to see you throw your life away, and I am happy that you chose life."

"Well, I'm sorry you had to go through that. No-one deserves that."

"Thank-you."

"But I still don't understand something. If you hate this life so much, why didn't you end it?"

"Bella!"

"Why did you choose to put someone else through this nightmare? To take away someone else's choice?"

"Bella!"

Rose snarled. "No, let her speak."

"You say you hate this life but clearly you don't. You love being able to manipulate people, have the poor humans fawn over you. Rosalie Hale, the immortal it girl. And what about Emmett? Did you never think about his family? What if he had a sister or a sweetheart? Or were you so blind in your infatuation with him that you din't care? As long as you had him."

"Bella! Emmett was dying, I had to save him!"

"I'm not denying that but why turn him too? You said he reminded you of your friends's baby. That he was some reincarnation, just for you. Well that's sick. You stole Emmett's life from him, in some warped sense of heroism. You wanted the glory. You wanted what Carlisle and Esme had. Edward was the first to reject you and you couldn't stand it. What's even better is that Emmett never tried to leave what he realised what you had done to him. No, he looked on you as his Angel. You know what? I've heard that sexual sadists use similar logic to rationalise their actions. Convince themselves that they were right. Did you ever hear of Dr Freud Rose? He had some fascinating theories on Mother's and son's. He called it the Oedipus Complex, only lucky for you, there was no husband for Emmett to kill and he's not your son, he's your lover!"

In two seconds, Rose had Bella against the wall. Bella didn't struggle. Paul pulled at the Vampire's arm, growling for his mate.

"Rosalie, let Bella go. This isn't you."

"Leave her be Carlisle. Clearly she can't handle the truth, can you Rose?"

"Bella shut up!"

"You're lucky Emmett didn't have a sister because if it were me, I would never have rested until you were a pile of ash at my feet."

Slowly, Rose pulled Bella away from the wall and lowered her to the floor. Paul was there to steady her. Emmett pulled his mate away as Carlisle turned once more to Bella.

"I'm sorry for everything my family has done to make you suffer. We'll leave now. We'll be gone by dawn."

"I'll get a team here, cleanse the area out. What do you want done with the house?"

"Destroy it. The Quileutes can have the land back. You'll never hear from us again."

"Heard that before."

"Paul, can you see that Bella gets home?"

He nodded and gently carried Bella out of the house. He left her briefly to phase before returning and laying down so she could climb up.

They raced through the woods and soon Bella's house came into view. Paul whined as Bella left him out in the cold.

Not your Average Human

Several days later, Bella was on her way back from Port Angeles. She had gone alone, not wanting anyone to know her business.

Ray had organised the return of the land to the Quileutes. The Cullens had wanted to leave gifts for Bella and her family but she told them they would not be welcome.

The house was once again alone. It was a dismal sight and Ray thought about throwing a party there. However, the stench of Vampires was too strong. It would be better to burn it to the ground before the team arrived to forever cleanse the place of the Cullens and the memories they left behind.

The pain had been her constant companion for the last few days. At first, Bella thought she was pregnant, but the clinic had assured her it was her mind convincing her body that she was pregnant. Bella scoffed when they called it a phantom pregnancy.

All the symptons but no baby.

It struck hard and fast and Bella was crippled. Stars blinded her eyes as her car swung round before landing off the road...


End file.
